Jak and Daxter Renegade
by Amandaxter
Summary: The Eco Guardians Reunite. Jak beinig shoot by Torn and Shirline discovered the real friendship with Jak
1. Prologue

AD: Here I am, again.  
  
Beauty: She got a new story.  
  
Beauty: She respond the reviewers from Jak and Muse after this chapter.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
***  
  
Let me introduce myself. I am Daxter, the elf. Or what I was before I was changed to an ottsel. Jak, my best friend, challenge me to that Misty Island where my life changed forever.  
  
Jak speaks exceptional. He is a peaceful boy, but he got the most crazy ideas and loves adventures. But he is friendly guy that helped everybody. But we will be friends forever.  
  
I am not as Jak. I am talk too much. And I do admit, I scared sometimes and don't loved adventures. Especially Misty Island, I do not like that Island. There lives our enemies, the Lurkers.  
  
Jak have the plan along ago too go to Misty Island, but he always be catch up by Samos, the Sage. I named him 'Big Green' because he is the Sage of Green Eco and his skin is also green.  
  
Jak grabbed, at an night, his chance and we going to going Misty Island. If we arrived on Misty Island, we looked around. Then we meet two figures. They be friends with the Lurkers and they have no good plans for the world.  
  
Then we walked to a pool of Dark Eco. We found a precursor thing and we don't know what it was. Then we being attacked by a Bone -Lurker. Jak have the precursor thing in his hands and throw it to the Lurker.  
  
Then there was a loud explosion. The force of the explosion sent Jak into me and knocked me into the Dark Eco. Soon I came out of the Dark Eco, I have changed into an ottsel.  
  
I wish, I gonna be kill Jak. But he was the only one to help me out of this fur. We go back to home and ask Samos to advise. Of course he yelled at us. But to bad, Samos can't help me out and send us to Gol, the Sage of Dark Eco.  
  
We must journey to him. The other Sage from Yellow, Blue and Red Eco have there gates not open for a while. We get help from Keira, the daughter of Samos. I am a little jealousy on Jak, because she see him but she see me not.  
  
Keira told us that we must collect Power Cell, so we can used the A -Grav Zoomer to fly through the Fire Canyon. Fire Canyon was too hot to walked over it.  
  
And so we did it. We beat the Dark Plant and a Lurkers Ambush. Catch a Muse and kick some pelican bud to collect Power Cells. Soon if we have collect enough Power Cells, we fly trough the Fire Canyon to Rock Village, where the Blue Sage lives.  
  
The Blue Sage was not at home and we open the gate. Samos and Keira joined us. We saw that the village being attacked by a gigantic Lurker named Klauw. We must saved the village from the gigantic bastard.  
  
Jak beat Klauw and our journey continued to the Red Sage. Even he was not at home. We ask our self where the Sages are. Suddenly, Gol and Maia appeared. The two figures from Misty Island.  
  
They being infect by Dark Eco and they want to conquer the world. Even they want to open the Silos too free the Dark Eco. Jak gets mad and we followed Gol to the Citadel.  
  
Meanwhile, Samos be catch too and we meet the other Sages. We free them and fight against an gigantic Robot. With the help of all Eco, White Eco appeared.  
  
White Eco are the most exceptional of all Eco and it is stronger than the other Eco's. Jak used it too defeat to robot and saved the world. I'll be always an ottsel. But if we thought, we go to home and rest, wait for Jak and I more adventures then we even know.  
  
Adventure that we not even forgot. Adventures in a dark future.  
  
***  
  
-----respond the reviewers from Jak and Muse.-----  
  
Eco Master: Thanks for the review. I am glad that I can write English. I can better speak and hear English than I can write it.  
  
Shark: You got two questions for me.  
The first was what my language is. Well, it is Dutch. I was born in  
the Netherlands and lived there.  
And two, you ask me how the Muse gets to Misty Island. Well, I don't  
either, I got the idea from the game, when we must catch the Muse on  
Misty Island and bring it back to the Sculptor.  
  
Phoe-Chan: Muses gets troubles. Like my own character Beautyfly, even she is not a Muse, she is a trouble maker.  
  
Beauty: he!  
  
Darksbane: Beautyfly is even a trouble maker as Kazaa.  
  
Beauty: That's it, you go to far, witch insult me!  
  
No, I don't, because your are a trouble maker!  
  
Beauty: *Glared at Amandaxter*  
  
Thanks for the review! 


	2. Separate friends

Beauty: The next chapter.  
  
AD: Yeah, and gone be painful.  
  
Beauty: For who?  
  
AD: For you, ahahahaha. *grabbed a shotgun*  
  
Beauty: *gulp*  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 02: Separate friends.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter looked at the big door. What's behind it? Jak walked to it and tries opened the door, with the hundred Power Cells he had collect it. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Is this a good idea? I have a feeling that's this can maybe a trap.  
  
Jak looked at his friend and start to laugh. Daxter looked at him, serious.  
  
Daxter: I mean it, that can't be saved. Jak, I wane go home.  
  
Jak didn't listen to the little ottsel and opened the door. The door opens and they saw light. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder.  
  
Daxter: You don't go in there, right?  
  
Jak looked at his friend and then looked at the light. He is curious what's behind the door. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and looked mad at him.  
  
Daxter: I see it to you! You want to go through it! Well, this time, you can't talk me into this.  
  
Jak looked at his friend and rise his shoulders. If Daxter want to stay, fine, then he go along. An adventure wait for him, he can feel it. Then he walked to the light and disappeared.  
  
Daxter looked at his friend and was thinking. He can't let his friend there along.  
  
Daxter: Tomorrow, I hate myself.  
  
After that words, Daxter walked too Jak, to the unknown.  
  
***  
  
Jak looked around. He saw big houses and an empty street. He feel he was not longer at the Citadels. Then he heard voices and vehicles. He run to it and then he got big eyes.  
  
Anything has changed and bigger. The people looked at him. Jak get the creeps. He looked at the shoes from the people. They got other shoes than he had.  
  
Then he looked at the vehicles. There are bigger and different. Even the Zoomer has changed. Jak saw the future. Suddenly, somebody grabbed him behind. He saw two Metal Heads. They got weapons in there hands.  
  
Metal Head 1: Your are under arrest!  
  
Jak looked surprised. Under arrest, for what?  
  
Metal Head: You are under arrest against Time Travel! That's a strict ban! We saw you come out of that gate!  
  
Jak tries to escaped, but one of the Metal Head grabbed his hair and pulled hard. Jak can't do anything, except screaming from the pain.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Daxter jumped out of the gate and looked around. Then he heard Jak screaming. Quickly he ran over it. He saw that Jak being catch by two Metal Heads. They throw Jak into a vehicle and closed the door.  
  
Then they get into the vehicle and start the motor. Jak grabbed they grille and looked outside. There he saw Daxter, ran to him. But the car drive away and let Daxter behind.  
  
Daxter: NO JAK!  
  
The two friends are separate. Daxter must saved Jak. But when he go free Jak and how they get home?  
  
***  
  
-----respond-----  
  
Shark: Thanks for the advise and for the review.  
  
Beauty: She can maybe stupid some days.  
  
AD: Look out, trouble maker, because I have the shotgun.  
  
Beauty: And there is Jak, bye.  
  
AD: *Looked behind her and saw Jak* Jak, hu your shotgun?  
  
Jak: Gif it back or else.  
  
AD: Hihi. 


	3. A true nightmare

I don't own Jak and of the game. Even I don't own Cellblock 4, that belong to Rocker Baby. I do own Farkness and Chiste.  
  
Beauty: Ready or not, but hers the next chaptie!  
  
Jak: Why is she so mean against me.  
  
Beauty: I don't know, maybe its your next game, 'Jak I I: Renegade'!  
  
Jak: O, Yeah.  
  
Beauty: About AD, What have you done to her?  
  
Jak: She cleaned up my guns.  
  
Beauty: Well, than I take it over, this Chapter. R&R please.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 03: A true nightmare.  
  
***  
  
Jak was thrown into a dark room, tiered up on a chair. He can't moved his arms or legs. Then a light shows up above him. He closed his eyes for a while and then opened it. Two guards stayed next to him.  
  
Then another man walked to him and looked at him, viciously. His name was Farkness, the under commandant of the ruler of the gigantic city.  
  
Farkness: What's your name and where you came from?  
  
Jak doesn't answer and turned his head on. Then Farkness give a sign and the guards torment Jak. Farkness give a big smile. Then he give another sign to stop.  
  
Jak feels the pain in his stomach and face. His nose are bleeding. Farkness walked to him and grabbed his neck.  
  
Farkness: I ask you what! What is your name?  
  
Jak stay strong and say nothing. Then Farkness give him a stump in his stomach. Then blood came out of Jak's mouth. But still, he said nothing. Farkness let him go and look at one of the guard.  
  
Farkness: throw him in jail, CELLBLOCK 4 and give him the jail name 506 -AA. Maybe he will speak tomorrow.  
  
The guard grabbed the torment Jak and walked to cellblock 4.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Daxter ran away from the guards. They came behind that Daxter are speaking and wanna to catch him. Daxter ran into a dead end of a street.  
  
He saw the guards walking to him. If he thought, he will be catch too, jumped a figure out of the shadow and start to fight against the Metal Heads. Daxter saw what yellow -green hair and thought, it was Jak.  
  
The figure defeat, with a gun, the Meal Heads. Daxter eye's are shining.  
  
Daxter: JAK, how do you escaped! I'm glad to see you!  
  
The figure came out of the shadow and Daxter saw it was not Jak, but it was a girl. She was a looked like Jak. She got long yellow -green hair and green eyebrows. But only her eyes are green. She walked as Jak and got goggles on her forehead.  
  
Daxter: Your not Jak!  
  
The teenage walked to him. Daxter start to screaming out loud and then he run away. The girl looked at him.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, Jak throw into his jail. With much of pain, Jak grovel to his new bed. He feels the pain in his body. Why he don't listen to Daxter, then this could not be happened.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice and looked behind him. A figure came out of the shadow.  
  
Voice: A man cellmate. I can't believe it.  
  
Jak saw it was a girl. She had blue -red hair and her eyes are blue. She got the same side as Jak.  
  
Chiste: What have they done to you? Let me take care of you. Anyway, my name is Chiste, and your are?  
  
Jak: Jak.  
  
Chiste: That's a beautiful name, I had ones a dog called Jak.  
  
She cleaned up his face and looked at him.  
  
Chiste: Your handsome. Girls falls for you, you have even steal my heart.  
  
Jak shakes his head and laugh.  
  
Jak: I have a girlfriend.  
  
Chiste: To bad.  
  
Jak stood up and looked at the window. The window was too small for him. Then he looked at Chiste. Chiste looked also at Jak.  
  
Chiste: You not really a speaking, right?  
  
Jak nodded.  
  
Chiste: That's not good. If Farkness ask you questions, you must answer it. Other wiles, he will you torment you to death!  
  
Jak has feels the torment of pain. Chiste walked to him.  
  
Chiste: If I was you, you much learn to speak more. Or else, it could be the end of you. Maybe you know, that you got a jail name. My jail name is 309 -DE. And yours?  
  
Jak: 506 -AA.  
  
Chiste still looked at him and then she walked to her bed.  
  
Chist: Its be late and we much stay up in the early. Good night.  
  
Jak nodded and lie down on his bed. He could see the stars and was thinking about Daxter. Then he closed his eyes and felt in sleep.  
  
***  
  
Daxter staying at night under the papers. He looked also to the stars and was thinking about Jak.  
  
Daxter: Idiot, thanks to him, we stuck her. If he only have listen to me!  
  
Suddenly, its start to rain. Daxter ran to a dry places.  
  
Daxter: Sure, the rodent must be wet! Jak, where are you?  
  
Daxter sit down and got tears in his eyes. He feel along. Then he felt asleep and was dreaming about Sandover Village and his friend stayed next to him.  
  
***  
  
-----Respond-----  
  
AD: I escaped from Jak's torment to respond the reviewers.  
  
Shark: I hope this is a bit longer than the first two chapters, but I have to learn to make it longer. Thanks for the review.  
  
Darksbane: Don't worry, I can't separate the boys forever, or two years. And I got big plans for them and there new friends. Keep reading and your find out what for a kind of friends.  
  
Eco Master: So, my English is improving? Great, I like the sound of that! Thanks for the review!  
  
AD: Done, now I got back to work before. . .  
  
Daxter: AD! Run to the hills! Jak is looking for you!  
  
AD: Until the next chapter. 


	4. Daxter is a hero

AD: Hmm, next chapter.  
  
Daxter: You being tired, I can see it too you.  
  
AD: Yeah, I know, Jak torment me.  
  
Beauty: Good for you!  
  
AD: What did you just said?  
  
Beauty: Jak kick some Farkness butt!  
  
AD: Not yet, but it soon.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 04: Daxter is a hero  
  
***  
  
The sun shined sharp and Daxter ran the city out and ran into the forest. His mission, a plane to saved Jak and how they get home.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of Muses past him, but don't looked at him. He is all one day separate from Jak and that's hurting him. He don't know where Jak was or he was still alive.  
  
Suddenly, a group of Lurker-dogs past him. Daxter hide behind a bush. A little puppy ran after him mom and then he saw Daxter. He ran to him.  
  
Daxter saw him too and ran away. The pup thought, it was a game, and followed Daxter spur. Daxter try to came away and suddenly, he tripped and the pup jumped on him.  
  
Daxter: No, please, don't hurt me!  
  
The pup looked, astonished, at him. Then he start to lick Daxter. Daxter get the creeps, its tickled.  
  
Daxter: No, don't lick! It tickled, stop!  
  
The puppy go off of him and wag his tail. Then he grabbed a stick and give it to Daxter. Daxter understand him.  
  
Daxter: Oh, you want to play, not hurting me.  
  
The pup barked happy. Daxter grabbed the stick and throw it. The puppy grabbed the stick and give it back too Daxter. Daxter got a feeling, he had a new friend, even it was a Lurker.  
  
Daxter grabbed the stick and throw it again. But suddenly, a bigger Lurker -dog came out of the bush. It was the mom from the puppy. The puppy ran to his mother.  
  
Daxter walked away, but the mother came, menacing, to him. Then Daxter ran away. He be luck, the Lurker don't followed him. After a while, Daxter stopped with running.  
  
Daxter: I'll be luck, that dog almost catch me.  
  
Then he look around and walk further. He search for a place where he can rest. Its getting darker and colder. Suddenly, Daxter heard something and walked to it. Then he came out by a ruin and there he saw a group of Muses.  
  
They have a campfire and singing a song. The others dancing around the fire and others hit the drums. Its just like a party! Then there came a group of Muses with food.  
  
Daxter feels his stomach grunt. He don't eat good in the last past two days. But what can he do? Jumped out his hideout and ask for food? No, they ran away or kill him.  
  
Daxter walked away. He getting cold and hungry. Then, Daxter find a place for the night, a big tree. He ran to it and climb it.  
  
Soon if he get to sleep, a snake gets him. He saw Daxter as his diner.  
  
Daxter: No, please, don't eat me! You must know, I got more bones than meat.  
  
The snake don't listen. Daxter stay in his roll.  
  
Daxter: You can't eat me, because I'm sick.  
  
The snake looked at him, confused. What's he talking about?  
  
Daxter: Yeah, I'm real sick. If you eat me, you be dead!  
  
The snake let Daxter go and ran away.  
  
Daxter: Sucker!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, ones again, Jak tiered up on a chair in the dark room. Only one lamp was shining. There was Farkness and walked to Jak.  
  
Farkness: You ready to talk now or must I torment you again?  
  
Jak glared at him and turned his head on. Farkness gets him by his chin and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Farkness: Listen, you stay so long if I said, until you answer the questions.  
  
Then he let Jak go and turned away from him.  
  
Jak: You give me a name.  
  
Farkness looked at him.  
  
Farkness: What did you say?  
  
Jak: You heard me! I said, you give me a name. My name is 506 -AA. But you never know my real name.  
  
Farkness: Fine, but one day, I knew you real name and then is it know longer 506 -AA.  
  
Then Farkness walked away and Jak going back to his cell.  
  
***  
  
Daxter stay the night in a small hole under the ground. The sun came up and Daxter awakening. Then he grovel out of the hole and search for food. He came by a apple tree and eat enough apples for a day.  
  
Then he ran to a lake and drink some water. The water tasked not good then in the past, but it is water. Suddenly, he heard a cry from a Lurker -dog. Daxter had no interest.  
  
But suddenly, he heard a familiar bark. Its came from the puppy! Daxter ran after the bark. Then he saw the mother, see looked below a cliff. Much of animals stood near her.  
  
Daxter ran to it and the animals looked at him.  
  
Daxter: What's going on?  
  
A muse pushed Daxter too the cliff and then he looked below. Daxter looked below too and saw the puppy. He was fall of the cliff and hanging on a tree. He can't escape.  
  
The puppy cried. Daxter saw that the tree not holding him much longer. Then he looked around and saw liana and got a plan. He ran to it and pulled on the liana. There tight up.  
  
Daxter: We need those liana, but I need some help to unfasten it.  
  
Two Muses nodded and ran to him. They climb the tree and looked at the liana and then to Daxter.  
  
Daxter: Don't break the liana, unfasten it carefully!  
  
The Muses nodded again and try to unfasten the liana. A Flut-flut walked to Daxter. Daxter saw him.  
  
Daxter: Hold you the liana, make sure it don't break. I'll help the muses to try unfasten the liana.  
  
The Flut-flut nodded and hold on the liana.  
  
Daxter: Good, I'll give you a sign to pulled it, carefully.  
  
The Flut-flut nodded and Daxter climbed the tree. They can unfasten the liana and Daxter give a sign. The Flut-flut pulled it. Daxter and the Muses jumped out of the tree.  
  
Daxter looked at the liana.  
  
Daxter: Good, its long enough.  
  
He took the liana to the cliff. Daxter looked at the mother, she looks worried.  
  
Daxter: Don't worry, I saved you pup.  
  
Then Daxter makes the liana tiered up on a tree near the cliff. Then he walked back to the others. He took the other side of the liana and looked at the animals.  
  
Daxter: I going down, if I give a sign, you pulled us up, understand.  
  
The animals nodded. Daxter tiered the liana on his middle and go down the cliff. If Daxter arrived by the pup, the pup bark happy. Daxter stroke the pups head.  
  
Then he unfasten the liana from his middle and tiered up on the middle from the pup.  
  
Daxter: Its all right Jake. Pulled us up!  
  
The animals pulled with all the power they can give. They pulled up Daxter and the pup.  
  
Daxter: where almost there, hold on.  
  
Jake hang on and it don't take long or he be saved. Daxter unfasten the liana from Jake's middle and then, Jake ran back to his mother. The mother licked her son. Then she walked to Daxter and give him a lick too.  
  
Daxter: All right, I'll saved your son, with pleasure.  
  
Jake walked too him and let him see, he loved his name. Daxter laugh.  
  
Daxter: You must know, you named almost by my friend. It came up to me, suddenly.  
  
Jake licked Daxter.  
  
Daxter: No Jake, its tickled!  
  
The animals laughing and they saw Daxter as there hero. Ones a day, Daxter was along, but now, he got friends in this dark world.  
  
***  
  
-----Respond reviews----- Jak: Where's Farkness? I'll must kick his butt! *Loading his gun*  
  
AD: Later, Jak.  
  
*Eco Master: I torment Jak? Keep reading, its getting worsted!  
  
Jak: WHAT! *Holding his gun at AD*  
  
AD: Oops!  
  
*Darksbane: This teenager? Yeah, a character from me, but I don't tell who she is, not yet.  
  
Jak: Can you tell it me?  
  
AD: No, get some fish to catch or defeat those giant precursor robot, will yaw.  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
*Shark: Thanks for the review. Between you and me, Jak's breath. . .  
  
Jak: -_-** AD!  
  
AD: *gulp*  
  
*Kiz: thanks for the advise, but if you read my other fics ^Jak and Muse^ and ^Future Shine^ then you maybe understand my English written. But thanks for the review.  
  
*Nobinoir: Thanks for the review.  
  
AD: *Looks at Jak* You still holding the gun on me.  
  
Jak: -_-** Yeah, for the next chapter!  
  
AD: o_0 Oh boy! 


	5. The legacy

AD: We all in chapter 05?  
  
Beauty: Yep.  
  
Jak: *loading is gun* I kill Farkness now!  
  
Daxter: Cool down Big guy, first these chapter and then. . .  
  
AD: We kill nobody, yet.  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade.  
  
Chapter 05: The legacy  
  
***  
  
Jak and Chiste go to the canteen. There a lot of prisons. They grabbed a plate and food. Then they going to sit to the favorite spot of Chiste, near a window.  
  
Chiste: The food is not tasty, but we much eat it to keep alive.  
  
Jak eat it and pull a wry face.  
  
Chiste: I said it, this food is not tasty enough.  
  
Then Farkness appeared with Utshie, a scientist.  
  
Utshie: Where is 506-AA?  
  
Farkness looked around and then he saw him.  
  
Farkness: There he is, with 309-DE Chiste.  
  
Utshie walked to Jak and looked at him.  
  
Utshie: What a beautiful body, great muscles and really special. May I take him for special research?  
  
Farkness: Go ahead, he's yours.  
  
Jak getting mad and stood up and ran to Farkness. Farkness saw him and give him a stump in his stomach. Jak felt, with much of pain, on the ground. Suddenly, a Power Cell jumped out of Jak's backpack and roll to Farkness.  
  
Farkness grabbed the Power Cell and looked at it.  
  
Farkness: A Power Cell? I don't know how you get it from 506-AA, but this it rarity. I'll take it from you.  
  
Jak: No, not the Power Cell!  
  
Farkness looked at his guards.  
  
Farkness: Check him, maybe he got more than this Power Cell.  
  
The guards nodded and walked to Jak. They grabbed him and pulled him up side down and shake him. Much of things, felt out of Jak's backpack. His Orbs, a photograph of him, Keira and human Daxter together and many more.  
  
They grabbed everything. Farkness grabbed the photo.  
  
Farkness: Pretty woman, what's her name?  
  
Jak don't answer, but got tears in his eyes. Farkness give the photo back to Jak.  
  
Farkness: You may keep the photograph, but the other things, are mine.  
  
Jak glared at him and grabbed the photo. Utshie walked to Farkness.  
  
Utshie: When may I research him?  
  
Farkness: You can take him now, if you want it.  
  
Utshie: Gladly.  
  
Farkness: Guards! Bring 506-AA to the lab, for special research.  
  
Jak stood up and looked at Chiste.  
  
Jak: What they want from me?  
  
Chiste don't answer and turned her face on. Jak saw, she was crying. Then the guards take Jak to the lab. Farkness smiled evilly.  
  
***  
  
Daxter was still in the forest. He had new friends and was a hero. He saved the pup from the dead. The pup was the son of the leader from de group Lurkers -dog. Soon he will be leader, but for now, he was always near Daxter.  
  
If the muses gets a party, Daxter was invite. Daxter feels, he was no longer alone, and even he forgot Jak. He don't have plans to save Jak anymore or return too the big city.  
  
Daxter lie in the grass with Jake near him. Together they enjoy the day.  
  
Daxter: You know Jake, I'll will never return too the city. And if you are the leader, then I am your adviser.  
  
Jake looked at him, confused. What 's a adviser? Daxter start to laugh.  
  
Daxter: That hear you later, Jake.  
  
Jake nodded and looked at the bright air.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jak sit down in a chair. He looked around and saw things he never saw it before. Utshie walked too him.  
  
Utshie: Welcome in my lab, I will research you, but its not gone hurt you.  
  
Jak tick-set into a machine and a scan go over him. Utshie looked at the scan.  
  
Utshie: Hmm, I think you are the one that Farkness are looking for, young friend. Yes, he got big plans for you. Bring him back to his cell.  
  
The guards taking Jak back to his cell. Utshie ran to Farkness. By the office, jumped Utshie inside. Farkness looked at him.  
  
Farkness: Never heard about knock the door?  
  
Utshie: Sorry sir, but its important. Its about 506-AA.  
  
Farkness: Tell me.  
  
Utshie: That boy, he can just Eco.  
  
Farkness: WHAT!  
  
Utshie: Yes sir, I saw it from the scan of his body, I saw Blue, Yellow, Red and Green Eco and even, I can't believe it, White Eco.  
  
Farkness: A special boy.  
  
Then Farkness stood up from his chair and walked to the window. He looked at the city.  
  
Farkness: The legacy, it is true.  
  
Utshie: Which legacy?  
  
Frkness: The legacy of the Guardians of the Eco. If the world getting darker, spread the Eco, for the rest of the Eco, Blue, Red, Yellow and Green, going into four different kinds of babies, each of them have there special Eco Power. If they grow up, the Dark Guardian appeared and bring them together. With the six crystals, they should be call the most strongest Guardian all time, the White Guardian.  
  
Utshie: But who are the four Guardians?  
  
Farkness: I don't know, I try to catch them, but they are to clever for me. Of they knew, they are in danger.  
  
Utshie: But, what we do about 506-AA?  
  
Farkness: The Eco make not the Dark Guardian, but its be make through us, the elf's. He is the key for us success. Then the world will be mine!  
  
Utshie: You want use the Dark Eco on 506-AA?  
  
Farkness: And quickly. Make the Eco ready, we have found our Dark Guardian.  
  
***  
  
AD: So, Chapter 05 is up and I make a Cliffhanger until weekend. See your later.  
  
*Shark: Really, is Jak breath. . .  
  
Jak: -_-* AD, give me more stars, and your history!  
  
AD: All right, I heard you. Dark F* * * *  
  
Jak: What did you said? * Turned into Dark Jak *  
  
AD:o_0' Nothing * sweat as a japans animation * 


	6. Dark Eco, Double Trouble

I came to an conclusion, that's this fic is no longer an PG. Its now a PG- 13 because most of this chapters are fighting ore hard torment. I hope you don't mind and this may stay a good story.  
  
I don't own Jak but I owned Farkness, Chiste, Utshie and Mister Holden.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 06: Dark Eco, Double Trouble  
  
***  
  
A week later, Utshie had the Dark Eco ready and was waiting for Jak. Two guards grabbed Jak and walked to the lab.  
  
Utshie: Welcome 506-AA. Are you ready for experiments?  
  
Jak: Witch experiments?  
  
Utshie: You see, last time I scan your body and saw something particular. You can used Eco.  
  
Jak: And?  
  
Utshie: Farkness want results. Dark results.  
  
Jak: Dark Results?  
  
Utshie: Yes. Dark, if the most dangerous Eco ever.  
  
Jak: Dark Eco! What do you want from me?  
  
Utshie: Results, we gone to used your body for Dark Eco.  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Utshie: I am sorry, but it is Farkness.  
  
Jak: Not me! I don't want it! Your killing me!  
  
Utshie showed the guards where there can dropped Jak. They throw Jak in an chair and tiered him up with a chain. Jak try to escape, but he failed. Utshie walked to him.  
  
Utshie: No worry, in the begin, it could be painful, but then you feel nothing.  
  
Then he pushed a needle in Jak's arm. The needle was tiered up on a tub that was going to a machine, a machine full with Dark Eco. Utshie start the machine and the Dark Eco pumped in the body of Jak.  
  
Jak get the pain of his life. He screamed it out loud. Utshie looked at him.  
  
Utshie: Hold on 506-AA.  
  
Then Utshie looked at the scan from Jak's body and suddenly he was frighten. Jak's blood pressure drop quickly.  
  
Utshie: NO, we losing him.  
  
Quickly he ran to the machine and stopped it. The he pulled the needle out of Jak's arm. The blood pressure drop even more. Utshie looked at him.  
  
Then he grabbed a hypodermic syringe and pushed the needle in Jak's arm. A liquid take care of Jak's blood pressure and then it drop no more. Utshie looked at the scan and sigh.  
  
Then he looked at Jak. Jak lie down in the chair, unconscious. Utshie looked at the guards.  
  
Utshie: Bring 506-AA to the sickbay and make sure he get the best care of them all. Farkness hear about this.  
  
The guards nodded and take Jak to the sickbay. Utshie walked to Farkness.  
  
***  
  
Farkness was not happy that they almost losing Jak.  
  
Farkness: Almost losing him!  
  
Utshie: Yes sir.  
  
Farkness: How much Eco is in his body?  
  
Utshie: 20%  
  
Farkness: That's not enough! He must at least 100% Dark!  
  
Utshie: But his body can't endure so much Dark Eco.  
  
Farkness: How we supposed to make our Dark Guardian?  
  
Utshie: Be patient, I can make him 100%, but his body needs time. Eighteen month at least.  
  
Farkness: NO!  
  
Utshie: His body must now recover and accustom to Dark Eco. Give him a month and. . .  
  
Farkness: NO, it must be now!  
  
Utshie: One more mistake and we loose him for good.  
  
Farkness: All right, you get two years.  
  
Utshie: Thank u sir.  
  
Farkness: And Utshie, if the two years is past and 506-AA is not 100% Dark, then you be death!  
  
Utshie: I am not disappoint u, sir.  
  
Farkness: Lets get hope, your right Utshie. Lets get hope.  
  
***  
  
Chiste sit down in her cell. She mist Jak. He is all one week gone and nobody have see him. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and then the door from her cell opened and the guards thrown Jak inside.  
  
Chiste ran to him and hugs him.  
  
Chiste: Jak, I am glad to see you, I thought you be dead.  
  
Jak don't answer and walked to his bed. He lie on his bed and pull the blanket all over himself. Then he looked at Chiste.  
  
Jak: Chiste, I am cold.  
  
Chiste walked to him and lie her hand down on Jak's forehead. It feel hot.  
  
Chiste: All precursors! You got a fever, that's why you feel so cold. What have they done to you?  
  
Jak: I don't want to say it. I don't want it!  
  
Chiste: Good, but you have to sleep now, I take care of your fever. Get better soon, I don't want to loose a cellmate again.  
  
Jak looked at her and saw she was crying. Jak lie his hand on her cheek.  
  
Jak: Don't worry, you don't loose me, I am strong. Don't cry.  
  
Chiste grabbed Jak's hand and looked at him.  
  
Chiste: Thanks, you give me hope.  
  
Jak: So long hope existence. . . Its gone be okay.  
  
***  
  
A month past away and Jak get more experiments. 20% more Dark Eco in his body. But this time, Jak's body accustom to Dark Eco and he being stronger.  
  
He let his hair grow longer and he get a goatee. Then he looked at his body. Chiste looked at him.  
  
Jak: I need other clothes, this is for children's.  
  
Chiste: No, you look cute.  
  
Jak: But it stood not by my goatee and it stinks!  
  
Chiste laughing out loud. Jak complaints further.  
  
Jak: And then all that tears in it.  
  
Chiste: Jak, you must not complaining too much.  
  
Jak: I am right, they don't take much care of us. Even the food is not good!  
  
Chiste still laughing at the complaining Jak. Jak is much changed then the first time she meets him. He talk better and he dare to challenge Farkness for a fight.  
  
Chiste: Stop Jak, I laughing to death!  
  
Jak: Oh, but I am not finish yet. Look at our cell. The walls are mould, nasty grille. Only the view is beautiful, if it is Dark and you can see the stars!  
  
Chiste: Please Jak, no more!  
  
Jak smiled at her and then he looked at the broking mirror.  
  
Jak: My hair looked not either good. To short.  
  
***  
  
A half year past away and Jak get more Dark Eco. Utshie report it to Farkness.  
  
Utshie: About a year he is finished.  
  
Farkness: Good.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Farkness let hem in. A man walked inside to Farkness. Then he lie a list of prison names front of Farkness.  
  
Farkness: Mister Holden, what bring u here and why that list?  
  
Holden: I have to talk with you about the prisons.  
  
Farkness: With prison name? AA, DE, KL, MO or ZY.  
  
Holden: All of them. Your prison is full and a group must go to another prison.  
  
Farkness: All right, say an prison name?  
  
Holden: I take the AA group.  
  
Farkness stand up and looked angry.  
  
Farkness: NO! Not AA! There is someone that I will keep. If the group moved, then he must too!  
  
Holden: All right then. But if its not AA, with group then?  
  
Farkness looked at the list and smiled evilly.  
  
Farkness: Take the group DE. Its is time that they moved out.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Shark: Yeah, Jaks body is sexy!  
  
Jak; Not again, I have a girlfriend you know.  
  
AD: And you got more fans.  
  
Jak: That's true.  
  
*Nobinor: Was the TNN in the past TNT? Then we had TNN, now it is gone. And we got our game channel named Gammo. The last episode from this season was a little movie (45sec) about the game. I have to wait until the next Gammo season end summer, because then it is 3 minutes and more info. Happiness ^__^  
  
Jak: Why more info? You got more than you thought.  
  
AD: Why?  
  
Jak: Because you torment me.  
  
AD: 0_0`  
  
*Darksbane: If you hate cliffhangers, then you not the only one. Thanks for the review.  
  
Beauty: You hate it too? But why you make cliffhangers.  
  
AD: Uh, I don't know, maybe to make it thrilling?  
  
Beauty: Oh, Okay.  
  
Jak: Why she makes it difficult to herself.  
  
AD: because Jak, I have more in my mind than you ever know.  
  
Jak: Oh, and that Jak look alike girl, what have she. . .  
  
Beauty: Wait Jak, she don't tell it yet, we have to wait.  
  
AD: And then I have a little question about Farkness, what do you think about this bad-guy!  
  
Jak: I will kill him!  
  
Beauty: Shoot him into space!  
  
Daxter: . . .  
  
AD: Until the next chapter! 


	7. Dark Jak

AD: Next update *Hugs Dark Jak*  
  
Dark Jak: NO, she is a big fan of me, what about my other forms!  
  
AD: History, you look cooler now.  
  
Dark Jak: Yes I am cool. But that make no different to kill you.  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 07: Dark Jak  
  
***  
  
Utshie keeps Jak into his eyes. With scan of Jak's body, he saw that Jak almost was finished. Utshie looked at him.  
  
Utshie: Soon 506-AA, we gone to test you. Be prepared for that.  
  
Jak: And what do you think to reach it?  
  
Utshie: Much, I hope.  
  
Jak looked angrily at Utshie, but than he was thinking about his body.  
  
Jak: You much know, how more Dark Eco in my body, how crazy my body is. It just like, it will changed or something.  
  
Utshie: Nonsense, your body is fine. Soon your are the Dark Guardian and with the other Guardians of Eco and the six crystals, can Farkness conquer the world.  
  
Jak: And Dark as his name, Farkness Darkness!  
  
Utshie: Shut up your mouth! You may not named him like this!  
  
Utshie walked away and Jak looked challenge at him.  
  
Jak: He sleaze ball! May I go now or must I sit here forever in this chair!  
  
Utshie looked angrily at him.  
  
Utshie: How you called me?  
  
Jak: Sleaze ball! Can you unfasten me!  
  
Utshie walked to him and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Utshie: With this insult, you can get the capital punishment.  
  
Jak: And because I am too important to Darkmug, you can do nothing.  
  
Utshie try to hit him, but he didn't.  
  
Utshie: I get you from this.  
  
Jak: Go ahead, but I am prepared on anything.  
  
***  
  
Daxter lie lovely in the water. Suddenly he heard something. Daxter looked up and saw a Muse on a boulder. Daxter can't believe his eyes, it was an white Muse.  
  
The Muse looked vicious at him and then it disappeared. Daxter look astonished around. Jake ran to him. Daxter saw him.  
  
Daxter: Jake, have you see an white Muse before?  
  
Jake laughing out loud. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: I thought, I saw one, but maybe it was an imagination.  
  
Jake nodded and jumped in the water, almost near Daxter.  
  
Daxter: He, look out where you land! You land almost near me!  
  
Jake laughing and licked Daxter. Daxter smiled.  
  
Daxter: All right, I'll forgive you, but next time, look where you jumping, you are now bigger than me.  
  
Jake barked happy. He was no pup anymore, but an adult that soon leader is of the group.  
  
Daxter was still thinking about the white Muse. Was it real or was it just a imagination.  
  
***  
  
Jak walked back to his cell. Arrived by his cell, he walked inside.  
  
Jak: Chiste, I am back.  
  
No Chiste. It was strange, she had promise to wait for him. Jak walked to the canteen, maybe she was there. Jak arrived in the canteen and walked too the please where he and Chiste always sitting, but she was there not neither.  
  
Then he heard laughing and looked behind him. Three boys smiled at him.  
  
Boy 1: Which jail name are you looking for?  
  
Jak: A girl from group DE.  
  
Boy 2: Than you can waiting long.  
  
The boys start to laughing. Jak get angry and walked to them. He grabbed one by his collar.  
  
Jak: What do you mean 'waiting long'! Answer me!  
  
Boy 2: Relax, your girlfriend is moved to another prison. All DE's are gone.  
  
Jak let the boy go.  
  
Jak: No, it could not be, she is gone?  
  
Boy 3: For always, you never she her again.  
  
Jak punched with his fist on the table.  
  
Jak: Farkness, he did it!  
  
Then he walked away and the table break in two pieces. The boys looked at the table.  
  
Boy 2: Wow, you must never not quarrel with him. He break you in two pieces.  
  
***  
  
Utshie was sit relaxing in his lab. But suddenly, somebody dash the door. Utshie looked up and saw Jak. He walked to Utshie.  
  
Utshie: Fall you always with the door in house?  
  
Jak didn't answer and grabbed Utshie by his collar.  
  
Jak: Where's Farkness! I want too speak him, right now!  
  
Utshie: Farkness is not present to day. He is to another prison for. . .  
  
Jak: For Chiste, right! But why!  
  
Utshie: I can't tell! It's a secret!  
  
Jak grabbed him tighten then first. He looked vicious at Utshie.  
  
Jak: If you don't say it immediate, than. . .  
  
Utshie: Then what!  
  
Suddenly, Jak let him go. He got pain and screamed it out loud. Utshie looked at him. What's happen to him?  
  
Jak was surrounded by an purple lighting bolts. Suddenly, his skin turned white. His nails grow out into claws. Two horns grow out of his head. While Jak opens his eyes, you can see his eye where looked black and evil.  
  
Jak looked at the mirror that stand in the lab. He saw his devilish body. He looked vicious at Utshie and came menacing at him.  
  
Jak: What have you done to me! I am an monster!  
  
Utshie ran away but suddenly, Jak stand at front of him.  
  
Utshie: Listen 506-AA. It was not suppose to be happen!  
  
Jak: What! Those experiments or this monstrous body!  
  
Utshie: The monstrous body?  
  
Jak grabbed him by his throttle and tilde him up.  
  
Utshie: No!  
  
Jak: Die, see the dead into your eyes!  
  
Utshie grabbed an hypodermic syringe with sedative in it. He get the needle into Jak's stomach. Jak let him go. But before he hit the ground, he scratch Utshie in his chest.  
  
Utshie looked at his bleeding chest and then to the senseless body of Jak. Then he called the guards. He looked back to Jak and saw that he was changed back to normal. Utshie signed. Two guards ran to him.  
  
Utshie: Bring 506-AA back to his cell and lock the door.  
  
The guards grabbed Jak and bring him back to his cell. Arrived by his cell, they throw him into his cell and then they locked the door. When the two guards walk away, two newcomers looked at Jak.  
  
Jak grabbed the grille and yelled at the guards.  
  
Jak: Farkness do not life long! I will kill him!  
  
Pitte: You not real an Farkness fan, didn't you. Anyway, my name is Pitte and this is my brother Willie. We are from the group ZY. Who are you?  
  
Jak: 506-AA Dark Jak.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Goldensunsheba: Thanks for you review. I look out for your updates from your J&D fic.  
  
*Shark: Hubba indeed! A handsome hunk of an elf, yes! Thanks for the review.  
  
Until the next update. 


	8. Two boys and their escape plan

I don't own Jak or Daxter. But I owned Farkness, Utshie, Pitte and Willie. And I owned the White Muse.  
  
Beauty: Hay, here's the next chapter.  
  
Daxter: Where's AD?  
  
Beauty: She is running for Dark Jak.  
  
Daxter: Why?  
  
Beauty: She told him last week that his other body's are history, but she makes a joke.  
  
Daxter: You mean, that Dark Jak is on the first place and then the others?  
  
Beauty: Yes. First, Dark Jak.  
Second, Adult Jak.  
Third, Young Jak.  
  
Daxter: All right, I understand it now.  
  
AD: *search for air* I am right back, after this chapter.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 08: Two boys and their escaped plan  
  
***  
  
Farkness was finally returned and Utshie ran to him.  
  
Utshie: Farkness, we have a little problem with 506-AA.  
  
Farkness: I hope not serious.  
  
Utshie: Well. . . That Dark Eco showed additional effects.  
  
Farkness: And?  
  
Utshie: 506-AA transformed into a white demon.  
  
Farkness: That's ridiculous!  
  
Utshie: No, it is real! I got the proof.  
  
Utshie opened his suit and showed his chest. Four scars are visible. Farkness looked at it.  
  
Farkness: Have you fight with your dog?  
  
Utshie: NO! It was 506-AA! He became furious when he heard that 309-DE moved out!  
  
Farkness: And I must believe this?  
  
Then Farkness walked away. Utshie looked at him.  
  
Utshie: Believe it or not, but it is true.  
  
***  
  
Daxter ran across the grassy plain. Sniffed around, he looked for food. Suddenly, he saw the white Muse again, on a rock. Daxter looked better at the Muse and find out it was a girl.  
  
Muse: You must be really proud on yourself.  
  
Daxter: Proud? What do you mean?  
  
The Muse lift her shoulders and ran away. Daxter followed her. She take Daxter to an lake.  
  
Muse: Look at your reflection.  
  
Daxter looked at his reflection. He signed.  
  
Daxter: And now? It is just my. . .  
  
When Daxter looked up, the Muse was gone. It was strange. Who was that Muse and how could he proud on himself when he does not know with proud it was?  
  
***  
  
Jak sit alone on the table in the canteen. He looked at Chiste's chair, it was now empty. How could Farkness, only to torment him? Then he eat further and suddenly, two boys stand at front of him.  
  
It was Pitte en his brother Willie, the two newcomers.  
  
Pitte: He Dark J. . .  
  
Quickly, Jak stand up and keep his hand on Pitte's mouth.  
  
Jak: Be quiet fool. Nobody may knew my real name, here I am 506-AA.  
  
Willie: But why?  
  
Jak: Because, Farkness may never know my real, that's why.  
  
Pitte: Hmhm.  
  
Jak: What just he said?  
  
Willie: I think, okay.  
  
Jak let Pitte go and he search for air.  
  
Willie: He 506-AA, why are you here? Rob a bank, kill someone?  
  
Jak: I never do something like that. But why are you two guys doing here?  
  
Pitte: Abuse Civil Servants, destruction.  
  
Willie: And there was a kind of girls that say that we kill her friend.  
  
Jak: I am just sitting here, they think I travel in time.  
  
Pitte: Yeah, you not come from here? Where you really came from?  
  
Jak: From a Village, named Sandover.  
  
The two boys nodded and sit down at front of him.  
  
Pitte: You must now, we don't stay here long.  
  
Jak: Are you two get the capital punishment?  
  
Pitte: No, we gone to escape.  
  
Jak: That's never succeeded, they will catch you. Its here strict surveillance.  
  
Willie: But we will try it.  
  
Jak: Good luck.  
  
Pitte: Why you don't came with us?  
  
Jak: Boys, you can't escape here. You must help from outside this wall.  
  
Willie: But we have no help from outside.  
  
Jak: Then you be death.  
  
Jak walked away and the boys looked astonish at him.  
  
***  
  
Farkness sit down in his office, when suddenly somebody dashed the door. Utshie fly inside and Jak walked inside. Farkness looked angry and stand up.  
  
Farkness: Prisons are not welcome here.  
  
Jak: I be gone in a few minutes. I want to ask you why Chiste have to move out to another prison?  
  
Farkness: It was you of her. I don't want to loose you, that's why we choose DE.  
  
Jak: What you want from me? And who's that Dark Guardian?  
  
Farkness: That's what you hear later. How much is our friend here complete?  
  
Utshie: Exact 70%  
  
Farkness: Wait about 30% and you get answer on your questions.  
  
Jak looked angrily at Farkness and walk away.  
  
Farkness: Oh and 506-AA.  
  
Jak look behind him to Farkness.  
  
Farkness: Utshie here, told me that you can transformed into a white demon. It's that true?  
  
Jak: I don't know where he is talking about.  
  
Utshie: WHAT! You know it too! You. . . son of demon!  
  
Jak lift his shoulders and walked away. Farkness looked at Utshie.  
  
Farkness: Make sure that he is 100% is this week and that we can test him next week.  
  
Utshie: But he. . .  
  
Farkness: UTSHIE!  
  
Utshie: Yes sir.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
AD: I am back.  
  
Daxter: How can you run with this warm weather?  
  
AD: Yes I know, too hot, that's why I jumped in the lake there and go swimming, after the review responds.  
  
*Darksbane: The other Guardians? The first come about a few chapter. Keep on the reading and you find out.  
  
Daxter: hm? I ask me when I free Jak?  
  
AD: A little chapter to go and you free him. It take no longer.  
  
Daxter: I hope so.  
  
*Shark: A cool transformation of Dark J. thanks.  
  
Beauty: Yeah and the readers know what the first, second en third please is of Jak.  
  
AD: You told them?  
  
Beauty: Yep.  
  
Daxter: About Jak, where is he?  
  
AD: He found the lake and jumped in it.  
  
Beaut & Dax: OH! 0_0  
  
*Nobinoir: Thanks for the review.  
  
Beuty: Done? Then I jumped in the lake too.  
  
Daxter: I go with you.  
  
*Phoe-Chan: Thanks for the review for the first chapter of J&D Renegade.  
  
AD: Until the next update. He guys, wait for me! 


	9. An failure escape plan

I don't owned Jak. But I owned Farkness, Utshie, Pitte and Willie.  
  
AD: Sorry it took so long, but here it is, the new chaptie!  
  
A little info about Jak I I. What Nobinoir al said. The game come out on the 3rd week of October. By us NL/Holland it come out Wednesday 15 Oct.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 09: An failure escape plan  
  
***  
  
A week was past away and Jak was 100% complete, sooner than Utshie had expect. He looked at the scans and then to Jak.  
  
Utshie: Are you ready for testing?  
  
Jak looked angrily at him. He was throw into an tube and there was no escaping.  
  
Jak: What do you want?  
  
Utshie: I want to test you how strong you really are.  
  
Then he filled up the tube with water. Jak looked muddled.  
  
Jak: Are you try to drown me?  
  
Utshie: Only testing. What do you do with this situation?  
  
Jak: Swimming?  
  
The water rise quickly and Jak try to keep his head above the water.  
  
Jak: Stop with this!  
  
Utshie: No, the tube must filled up with water, or we can't test you!  
  
Jak: You are crazy!  
  
Utshie start to laughing out loud.  
  
When the tube was filled up with water, looked Jak around. He be drowned if he don't do something quickly. Suddenly his body transformed again. Utshie was scared.  
  
Utshie: No, not again!  
  
Dark Jak looked at the glass and with one claw-attack, he broke the glass. He search for air and Utshie ran away. Dark Jak looked around and then to his claws, soon he begin to smile.  
  
Dark Jak: Farkness, you're last days are over, I'll take care of it.  
  
***  
  
A little month later, lie Jak on his bed, when he heard whisper. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the little window and saw Pitte.  
  
Jak: How on earth you escaped?  
  
Pitte: Willie and I ware pickpocket too. We stole key's from the guard.  
  
Pitte let Jak out of his cell and Willie walked in front of them to look of it was save.  
  
Pitte: If we play clever, we will escape before you can say 'See You Later'.  
  
Suddenly ran Jak to the other way.  
  
Pitte: Dark Jak, the exit is there!  
  
Jak: I know, but I have to do something, I See You Later!  
  
Willie: See You Later!  
  
Pitte: Shut up, we going with or without him. Come on.  
  
***  
  
Jak ran to Farkness' office. Farkness wasn't there and give Jak a change too look to his lost Power Cell. He search everywhere, but left the objects on there places.  
  
He grabbed an photo frame from the wall and saw an safe. He transformed into Dark Jak and do the safe, without damage, open and saw the Power Cell. He grabbed the Power Cell and locked up the safe. Then he transformed back to itself.  
  
The Power Cell was shaking in his hand. Jak looked at her.  
  
Jak: Don't be afraid. It's me, Jak.  
  
The Power Cell heard his voice and looked better at him. Then she was happy too see him again.  
  
Then he grabbed the photo frame and hang it back. He put the Power Cell into his backpack and closet the zip. Then he make a run for it. Half way the stairs, he heard something and looked outside.  
  
Then he become frighten when he saw that Pitte and Willie where outside. They are surrounded by Metal Heads. Even stood Farkness. He give an order and the Metal Heads shoot the two boys dead.  
  
Jak ran back to his cell and locked up the door. Then he going to sit on his bed.  
  
Jak: Pitte, you fool! I told you, it's here strict surveillance!  
  
Then he looked outside to the stars.  
  
Jak: Well, at least his wish came out. They are escaped, but it was not purposed to be happen that they kill them.  
  
Then he feels the Power Cell. He grabbed her out of his backpack and looked at her.  
  
Jak: Yeah, I know. You are back to me. Sorry I let you scared about my monstrous body.  
  
The Power Cell was shinning and jak feel the heat. He also feels what the Power Cell said to him.  
  
Jak: You are different then the other Power Cells, right?  
  
The Power Cell jumped up and down on his legs. Jak smiled at her.  
  
Jak: I promise you, I'll protect you from everybody. They can't catch you that easily.  
  
Then Jak put the Power Cell back into his backpack and lie down into his bed. He looked at the stars and then he felt asleep.  
  
Suddenly ran Farkness to Jak's cell and unlocked it. He walked inside and saw that Jak was sleeping on his bed. He sleep as a block and don't hear Farkness come in. Farkness signed.  
  
Farkness: For a moment, I thought you escaped too, my Dark Guardian.  
  
Then he walked out of the cell.  
  
Farkness: About a half year, then it is time. I can conquer the world!  
  
He smiled evilly and then he walked away.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Shark: Yes, I must admit. Jak is cool, sexy and more. And Dark Jak is cool, not sexy. ^-^  
  
Farkness: Who name Shark me?  
  
AD: Farky!  
  
Jak: * Got a big smile * Farky?  
  
Farkness: Not my childhood name!  
  
AD&Jak: Farky!  
  
Farkness: NO!  
  
*Nobinoir: Maybe you know it all. When you said about the demo disk, I run to the shops and ask it everywhere. No demo, but info about, what you all said, 3rd week of October. Then he came out! (Happiness) ^__^  
  
*Darksbane: Another Chapter, no review from you (again). * Fall on her knees and start to beg * Please, review the other chapters and this? I want reviews!  
  
Beauty: Oh ho, she posthaste!  
  
AD: No, I am not! Alright, a little.  
  
Until the next Chapter and review please. 


	10. I'II go back

I don't own Daxter but I owned the White Muse.  
  
Daxter: Yes, a whole chapter for me! No Jak!  
  
Jak: He!  
  
AD: It is a short chapter, but see how Daxter going back to rescue his best friend.  
  
Beauty: And we want to thanks all the reviewers. We have now 30 reviews for this fic * Happiness * up to 100.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 10: I'll go back!  
  
***  
  
Daxter lie down near a lake and looked up to the stars. Who was that white Muse?  
  
Muse: Are you thinking, Daxter?  
  
Daxter stood up and looked at her.  
  
Daxter: Who are you and how you know my name?  
  
Muse: They called me Whiteside. Protector of this world. I knew everyone's name and attitudes.  
  
Daxter: But, what do you want from me?  
  
Whiteside: Nothing, but someone needs your help and you forgot him.  
  
Daxter: Who?  
  
Whiteside: That's what I mean, you have forgotten him.  
  
Daxter turned away from Whiteside. But suddenly someone hit him on his head. He looked up to Whiteside and saw that she hit him with a stick.  
  
Daxter: Why do you doing that?  
  
Whiteside: Wake up your brains.  
  
Daxter: Those are awaken, but thanks to you, I got an bump on my head!  
  
Whiteside: And you got him for free. Think about it, who I mean!  
  
Daxter rub over his bump.  
  
Daxter: I can't thinking now, I got a headache.  
  
Whiteside grabbed him and looked vicious on.  
  
Whiteside: Listen up, we both know that you and you're friend not belong to here.  
  
Daxter: With friend?  
  
Whiteside: Jak!  
  
Daxter: Jak, de elf? I would not know him anymore!  
  
Whiteside: What?!  
  
Whitside let Daxter go.  
  
Whiteside: Are you forgot who you really are?  
  
Daxter: I am not a elf anymore, I know that!  
  
Whiteside: That you not longer a elf are, doesn't means you forgot Jak?  
  
Daxter: Who is Jak? I not know anyone that named by this name.  
  
Whiteside become angry and scratch Daxter into his face. Daxter looked amazed at her. Whiteside signed.  
  
Whiteside: Sorry, but it make me angry when someone forgot his best friend.  
  
Daxter: Which best friend! Thanks to him, we be stuck here!  
  
Whiteside: Your best friend is in jail, almost eighteen months. And you doing nothing!  
  
Daxter: I do much, I saved animals. If I was there by the elves, then they all call me a furball. Here, I am a Hero.  
  
Whiteside: You are a Zero!  
  
Daxter looked angrily at Whiteside but she looked in the water.  
  
Whiteside: Look in the water and tell me what you see.  
  
Daxter looked in the water and sign.  
  
Daxter: That's only my reflection, nothing special.  
  
Whiteside: But your reflection is not complete, look better.  
  
Daxter looked once more at his reflection and saw it disappeared and turned into a boy.  
  
Daxter: Is that Jak?  
  
Whiteside: Two years older. He is not the boy he just to be. His heart is darker, but still he is waiting for you. Sometimes he ask himself of you still alive. Only you can saved him.  
  
Daxter: That's ridiculous, I am just a little furball! How can I saved him! I don't even know where that prison is!  
  
Whiteside: In the center of the city. But first you must find the teenager, that saved you from the guards. She can help you try to save Jak.  
  
Daxter: The Jak look-a-like girl?  
  
Whiteside nodded and Daxter was thinking.  
  
Daxter: Well, I can help him, but I feel me save here.  
  
Then Whiteside hit him again with the stick.  
  
Daxter: Ouch! That's hurt!  
  
Whiteside: Just like your heart! what do you do now?  
  
Daxter: I'll go back!  
  
Whiteside: Good saying Dax!  
  
Daxter: If I not see Jake, would you say goodbye? But I much go now, it's take me a whole month to run back to the city.  
  
Whiteside: Run fast Daxter and good luck.  
  
Daxter nodded and start to run. But then he stopped with running and turned his face to Whiteside.  
  
Daxter: Thanks Whiteside and farewell!  
  
Whiteside: Farwell Daxter, until the day we meet again.  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir: Thanks for the review and I am glad that you like my stories -^o^-  
  
Jak: * Chased after the black ottset to steal back his Power Cell. *  
  
*Shark: Thanks for the review.  
  
AD: * Looked at the script. * I think I changed the rest of the script.  
  
Beauty: NO, not changed the script! Or kill Jak Farkness next chapter?  
  
AD: No, not yet!  
  
*Darksbane: I know what you mean with busy/overload message. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Kaza: * Knocked on the door *  
  
Beauty: *Opened the door * Hai Kaza, I come.  
  
AD: Where are you going to?  
  
Beauty: With Kaza we written scripts for you and Darksbane.  
  
AD: You can't write scripts?  
  
Beauty: Yeah, I know. But Kaza learned it to me!  
  
AD: Good luck -__-*  
  
*Eco Master: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Jak: Say Eco Master, that I may kill Farkness?  
  
Farkness: * Gulp *  
  
Jak: * Grabbed his gun and chased after Farkness.  
  
AD: Jak, let Farkness. . .  
  
* A shot was hearing and Farkness screamed! Then you heard an evil laughing from Jak *  
  
AD: Never mind.  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	11. Dark Jak, Killer machine

I don't own Jak or Daxter, but I owned the rest of the characters in this chapter.  
  
Beauty: Next Chaptie!  
  
AD: Yeah and soon is Jak out of the prison.  
  
Beauty: And then the big adventure go to the start.  
  
AD: Sig, Torn and the rest and of course you meet the Guardians of the Eco.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 11: Dark Jak, killer machine.  
  
***  
  
Daxter ran back to the city. Jake ran to him and jumped on Daxter's back. Daxter pushed him away. He looked at Jake.  
  
Daxter: Jake, I have to go now.  
  
Jake looked astonish at him, but then he start to smiling and give Daxter a lick. Ones again, Daxter pushed him away.  
  
Daxter: I mean it. I have go to the big city to rescue Jak.  
  
Daxter's eyes filled up with tears. Then he walked to Jake and stroke him.  
  
Daxter: We must now say goodbye. I never forget you.  
  
Jake start to crying and then they hugs each other.  
  
Daxter: Farewell Jake.  
  
Then Daxter ran away. Jake sit down and cried for Daxter. He should never see Daxter again. But the memories on him, should never be forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jak thrown into a big cage. Utshie stood above on a gallery and smiled at him.  
  
Utshie: This time, you can't escape that easily. This grille is from pure precursor metal. Even you darkside can't escape.  
  
Jak: If I get my get my hands on you! I tear you up in pieces!  
  
Utshie: Keep your strength for him.  
  
Utshie pushed on a button and a door in the cage opened. Jak looked at it and then he heard a growl. A gigantic monster appears. The monster was black with red eyes that can look through of you. Claws and teeth from pure precursor metal.  
  
Jak moved back. He looked angrily at the monster and then to Utshie. Utshie smiled evilly and sit down into his chair.  
  
Utshie: Let the fight begins.  
  
Utshie snapped his fingers and the monster attacked Jak. Jak ran away from the monster. But the monster lie is paw above Jak. First thought Utshie that the fight was over, but then he saw purple lighting under the paw from the monster.  
  
Utshie signed. The fight was just begun. Dark Jak pulled the paw up and jumped away. The monster looked at him. Dark Jak smiled evilly and look him viciously on.  
  
The monster ran to him. If the monster was to close, jumped Dark Jak under him. He land on his back and scratch the stomach from the monster open. The monster cried out loud.  
  
Utshie looked at it. One of the guard walked to him. She looked afraid to the fight. It was Farkness' daughter, Felina. She was the leader of the Metal Heads from the jail.  
  
Felina: Breiens is strong, but it seems that 506-AA stronger is.  
  
Utshie: That's true, he tear up Breiens.  
  
Felina: But Breiens is your pet!  
  
Utshie: I know, but we can't find something else.  
  
Felina: We?  
  
Utshie: Your dad and I. We want to know how strong 506-AA really is.  
  
Felina nodded and looked back at the fight. Dark Jak jumped on Breiens' back and pulled him claws into the back. Breiens cried out loud. The pain go through his body and try to get rid of Dark Jak.  
  
Breiens fall on his side and Dark Jak jumped off of him. Breiens stood up and looked at Dark Jak. Nobody have defeat him before. Why is he different than the others?  
  
Dark Jak stood ready for the next round. He begin to enjoyment the fight. The killing of his enemies is now in his blood. Utshie looked at Dark Jak and Breiens.  
  
Utshie: Its almost over, 506-AA kills Breiens.  
  
Felina: Let the fight stop!  
  
Utshie: No, let 506-AA finished Breiens. I can nothing do about this.  
  
Felina looked at Utshie and then to Breiens and Dark Jak. The fight was almost finished.  
  
Breiens was furious and try to grabbed Dark Jak with his teethes. Dark Jak jumped out of the way and grabbed Breiens by his throat. Breiens can not do anything, but he try to swing Dark Jak off of him.  
  
Dark Jak smiled at him and then he tears up Breiens' throat open. Its over, Breiens was dead. Dark Jak looked at him and then to the grille. He ran to it and try to break the grille, but he failed. Utshie laughed.  
  
Utshie: I told you, the grille is from pure precursor metal.  
  
Dark Jak: I hate you!  
  
Utshie: I know, you not the only one, that's hate me.  
  
Dark Jak: And not the last one. But if you want that this was the last one, come here and I tear you up! I have got my main course, but I waiting for my dessert. And you are the dessert! Come here, I dare you!  
  
Utshie looked at Felina.  
  
Utshie: Give him a sedative and bring him back to his cell and locked up the door.  
  
Felina: Okay, but what do you do in the meantime?  
  
Utshie: I go back to my lab, I want to loose something.  
  
Felina: You tears for Breiens?  
  
Utshie didn't answer and walked away. Felina looked at him and then she looked at Dark Jak. Dark Jak was in the meantime back transformed into his old body. He can't believe that Dark Jak so strong was, that he can defeat a gigantic monster.  
  
But Jak knew it. Dark Jak is a killing machine and didn't stop unless his enemies are dead. He smiled evilly. He can his new power used on Farkness. Farkness didn't get easily escape from the mighty Dark Jak. He start to laugh evilly and can't wait until he can kill Farkness.  
  
***  
  
A month was past and Daxter finally came to the big city. Daxter looked at the forest. He maybe not going back to that place. He was thinking about the adventures he go through.  
  
Then he looked at the big city and swallowed. He walked the city in and search for the Jak look-a-like girl. It took him two days when he finally found her. It was at midnight.  
  
Daxter walked in a dark alley, when someone followed him. Suddenly it speaks to Daxter.  
  
Voice: Well, if that not my little animal friend is.  
  
Daxter was frighten and turned quickly to the figure. The moonlight fall into the alley and Daxter saw who it was. The Jak look-a-like girl, but now she saw two years older then the first time they meet each other.  
  
Daxter: finally, I found you!  
  
Girl: Found me? The last time you screamed away like a madman.  
  
Daxter: That's true, but I was confused. See, my friend is a look-a-like of you and I though you was him. Because, he was on the same day that I meet you, arrest by Metal Skulls and they take him away from me.  
  
Girl: I understand. But why are you looking for me?  
  
Daxter: Let me introduce myself first. My name is Daxter. And what is your name?  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled.  
  
Girl: My name is Shirline.  
  
*** -----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir: Thanks for the review. I hope we talk soon with each other.  
  
Black Ottset: * Ran to Jak to steal the power cell. *  
  
Daxter: * Jumped on him * I want to know who you really are!  
  
Black Ottset: Stay reading Nobinoir's fic and you find it out.  
  
AD: * Signed * I want to know it too!  
  
*Eco Master: Next chapter, and the two are together. Not really to together but. . . I don't tell, it's a secret for the next chaptie.  
  
Jak: I can't kill Farkness, he stood up and ran away.  
  
AD: I told you so, I need Farkness until the last Chapter. He is your principal enemy.  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
*'Bane: And how you find the Jak look-a-like girl? She don't see only like Jak, but she got the character from him too.  
  
Shirline: NO, that have I not!  
  
Jak: I look in the mirror!  
  
Shirline: Shut up.  
  
AD: And may ask you something, or Beautyfly want to ask you too.  
  
Beauty: Yeah, may we borrow Kaza from you? For a story that's in the making?  
  
AD: I hope that we may borrow him. And if we borrow him, you and me are playing in too, but Kaza and Beautyfly are the main characters.  
  
*Yami Kanis: Thanks for the review.  
  
Daxter: Whiteside hit me well. I got a bump and than I got the risk to safe Jak. I got a BAD feeling about this!  
  
AD: Where is Dark Eco, I must ran for my life!  
  
Daxter: Verry funny AD, You know this sentences from the game in 'The lost precursor city'  
  
AD: Yeah ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	12. Nice to see you again

Beauty: AD don't owned Jak and Daxter but owned the other characters in this chapter.  
  
AD: And its gonna be exciting! Jak is almost out of that prison!  
  
Jak: Good heaven, and I thought I stay there forever.  
  
AD: No Jak, You are the hero. And you must find the other Eco Guardians before Farky it does.  
  
Jak: What would Fark from them?  
  
AD: A secret. It is a long story.  
  
Daxter: How long?  
  
AD: I don't know, we must find it out.  
  
Jak&Dax&Beaut: 0.0  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 12: Nice to see you again  
  
***  
  
Felina knocked on the door from the office. Her farther called her in.  
  
Farkness: And, you have him?  
  
Felina grabbed a box out of her backpack and open it. She showed a necklace of a crystal. She give it to her dad and he looked at it.  
  
Farkness: Well done, my daughter.  
  
Felina: But, what is it?  
  
Farkness: Sorry, but that is a secret. Go now.  
  
Felina nodded and walked away. Then Farkness walked to the window. He looked at the city and then to the crystal. The crystal showed four different colours, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green and Purple.  
  
Farkness: They are in the neighborhood and I going to find them.  
  
Farkness saw that the Purple colour faster shined than the other four. He knew what it means.  
  
Farkness: So, 506-AA is the Dark Guardian. That is good. How closer they are, how faster the colour is shining. Soon I got them all, and the world will be mine!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Daxter followed Shirline. She didn't want to help Daxter.  
  
Daxter: Come on Shirline, why do you not want to help me?  
  
Shirline: First, it is a risk. Its strict surveillance and they don't know mercy if they seeing you. Or they grabbed you or killing you.  
  
Daxter: But we got to help him. Jak doing nothing wrong.  
  
Shirline: And why I should believe you?  
  
Daxter: Jak and I, we came from another time. We are boys from five-hundred year in the past.  
  
Shirline: A time travel. How was the trip?  
  
Daxter: No kidding, but it is true. I am not born in this fur. I was a elf too, but by a accident I fall into Dark Eco.  
  
Shirline: That's why you looking humanity.  
  
Daxter: Yes.  
  
Shirline walked further and Daxter jumped front of her.  
  
Shirline: What do you want!  
  
Daxter: If you not gone to help me rescue Jak. Can you show me at least the way to the prison?  
  
Shirline: You want really to rescue your friend.  
  
Daxter: Yes.  
  
Daxter's voice sound sad and his eyes filled up with tears. Shirline looked at him.  
  
Shirline: Okay, I'll take you there.  
  
Daxter: Thanks.  
  
***  
  
Jak was throwing back into the big cage. He looked up to the gallery and saw Utshie.  
  
Jak: What do you want! Send me another giant beast?  
  
Utshie: I got now what betters for you.  
  
He pushed on a button and two doors in the cage are opened. Jak looked around and saw ten bloodthirsty Lurkers Dogs. Jak transformed into Dark Jak and looked deadly at his enemies.  
  
The fight begun. The dogs be in majority, but Dark Jak was stronger. Meanwhile, Felina walked to Utshie.  
  
Felina: Was Breiens not enough?  
  
Utshie: Ten bloodthirsty lurkers dogs and even they can't defeat him.  
  
Felina: Yeah, now is 506-AA the bloodthirsty Demon. He didn't let his opponent alive.  
  
Utshie: Felina, how old are you?  
  
Felina: Twenty, why?  
  
Utshie: This boy, is almost the same year as you, maybe a little younger and is now just like a killer beast.  
  
Felina: And a monster, creation by you. But why?  
  
Utshie: Your father, he tells you later. But for now, get enjoyment the fight.  
  
Felina: You mean, a slaughter.  
  
Dark Jak body was under covered with blood and also the cage. He knew no mercy and killed them all. Dark Jak looked around and round him lie lifeless bodies.  
  
Suddenly, Dark Jak heard a cry and looked around. One of the dogs was still alive and try to escape. Dark Jak smiled deadly and walked to him. The dog saw him and lie down.  
  
Dark Jak stopped near him. Then he rise his right-arm and make his claws ready for the attack. The dog closed his eyes. Before Dark Jak killed him, he let his arm sink.  
  
The dog looked at him. Why let that demon him alive? Utshie stood furious up.  
  
Utshie: Finished it!  
  
Dark Jak: No, the other nine are not living anymore, but this one is strong enough to survive it. I don't kill him!  
  
Utshie: You have too! And never turn you back at the enemy!  
  
Dark Jak: This enemy can't stood on his legs. You must take care of him and I want to go back to my cell.  
  
Utshie: All right, bring 506-AA back to his cell and kill the last one.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Shirline and Daxter arrived by the prison. Daxter can't believe his own eyes, the prison was big! How can he ever find Jak in there? It could be the whole day to find him. Shirline sniggered.  
  
Shirline: I told you. This is the most surveillance prison ever. Give it up.  
  
Daxter: No, I must safe Jak.  
  
Shirline: Good, but I can't help you.  
  
Daxter: I didn't know, you are a chicken.  
  
Shirline: I am not a chicken! But you have more chances than I am.  
  
Daxter looked at Shirline.  
  
Daxter: More chances? Why?  
  
Shirline: I am to striking, but they seeing you as a rat.  
  
Daxter: I am not a rat! I am a ottsel!  
  
Shirline: I know, but they didn't knew it. You can get it easily to walk in.  
  
Daxter: I get it and rats don't free prisons!  
  
Shirline: Exactly, go now! I'll stay here and waiting for you.  
  
Daxter nodded and ran to the prison, to find Jak.  
  
***  
  
Daxter came via the sewer into the prison and start looking for Jak. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and hide into a armour. He looked up. Two guards and a boy, that was under covered with blood, past him.  
  
Daxter looked better at the boy. Is that Jak? He groveled out of the armour and followed them. They pushed the boy into the cell and locked the door. When the guards walked away, Daxter came out of his hideout and walked to the cell.  
  
Jak sit down onto his bed and grabbed a toilet paper and cleaned up his face. Then he heard a quiver voice.  
  
Voice: J. . . Jak.  
  
Jak stood up and walked to the door, he looked via the little opening to the corridor.  
  
Jak: Dax, is that you?  
  
Daxter came out of the shadows and looked at Jak.  
  
Daxter: Jak, I am glad to see you again.  
  
Jak: And I am glad to see you too. but where have you been?  
  
Daxter: Somewhere safety, I came to rescue you.  
  
Jak: But how?  
  
Daxter: I don't know. It took me two years to figure it out. But what are you changed.  
  
Jak: Getting older.  
  
Daxter: Almost two year separate from each other. I have to visited you a long time ago, but I didn't know where you be. Somebody take me to you. I must now go and think up plan to rescue you.  
  
Jak: Hurry up and be careful.  
  
Daxter nodded and walked away. Jak looked at him.  
  
Jak: Good luck, Dax.  
  
***  
  
Daxter came via the sewer outside the prison and ran back to Shirline.  
  
Shirline: And?  
  
Daxter: I found him and he still alive! But now I have to think up a plan to. . .  
  
Shirline: We think up a plan.  
  
Daxter: You mean?  
  
Shirline: We going to rescue you friend.  
  
Daxter's eyes filled up with tears and hugs Shirline.  
  
Daxter: Thanks.  
  
Shirline: No thanks. Now we must think up a plan and rescue your buddy.  
  
They give each other the five and become friends.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Shark: Shirline is the descendant from Jak. But that is another story I tell it later.  
  
Shirline: I thought, I look in the mirror.  
  
Jak: You too?!  
  
*Yami Kanis: You heard it, Shirline and Daxter. SAFE JAK!  
  
Jak: Yeah, I sit too long into that nasty cell.  
  
Shirline: We will try, but AD write it, not me.  
  
Jak: Darn it. -_-*  
  
AD: What did you just said?  
  
Jak: Nothing. ^-^'  
  
*Nobinor: Thanks for the review and I hope soon to chat with you.  
  
AD: Look out Eclipse, make Ko not to jealousy!  
  
Eclipse: Why? Shirline looks hot!  
  
Jak: Of course! It is the family.  
  
*Eco Master: Jak wish, he can grabbed and kill Farkness right now. But he have to wait until the end of this fic.  
  
Jak: Darn it!  
  
Farkness: I am save, for now!  
  
Jak: That is what you think! * Turned into Dark Jak and chanced after Farkness *  
  
Farkness: HELP!!!  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	13. The big escape

AD: Here it is, the last chapter of 'Jak and Daxter Renegade: Jak, the Dark Guardian. The legacy of the Guardians of the Eco'.  
  
Beauty: And a big cliffhanger is coming.  
  
AD: Yeah, a exiting chapter this time.  
  
Beauty: You probably hate her after this chapter.  
  
AD: * Gulp * I hope not. * Sweet drop * 0_0'  
  
Beauty: Am I a stinker or not.  
  
AD: BEAUTY!  
  
Beauty: I have go to the bathroom now, see you later!  
  
AD: Beauty, come here!  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 13: The big escape.  
  
***  
  
Two month was past and Jak stuck almost two years in the prison. It was time, Daxter try to safe him. But how? Then he heard footsteps on the corridor and the door of his cell opened.  
  
Two guards thrown a boy inside. Then they locked up the door and walked away. Jak looked at his new cellmate.  
  
Jak: A new cellmate, what kind of Farkness.  
  
Jak stood up and the boy groveled into a corner of the cell. Jak looked better at him. He was young, like five-teen years old. Jak walked to him.  
  
Jak: I am Jak. Who are you?  
  
Michel: Michel, mister.  
  
Jak: Mister! Just call me Jak. Stuck in here, same song.  
  
Michel: I got hungry and grabbed a apple, I forgot to pay.  
  
Jak: It's a hard world, my friend. I am stuck in here almost two years for now.  
  
Michel: Two years?  
  
Jak: Don't worry Michel, I got friends outside the prison. They are rescue me today or tomorrow and you go with us.  
  
***  
  
Finally, Daxter and Shirline got a plan to rescue Jak.  
  
Shirline: We go via the sewer. Are you really sure, you know where you came out?  
  
Daxter: Of course, it was almost near Jak's cell.  
  
Shirline: Good, we grab a Metal Head and I wear his suit. Then we got more chances to steal the key and free Jak. Then we escape into the sewer where we came from.  
  
Daxter: A great idea. And when we got Jak out of there, then we must find a way to go back to us, our time.  
  
Shirline: That's a other care Dax, now we must make sure that this plan is working, or else. . .  
  
Daxter: Or else, what?  
  
Shirline: Or we hang.  
  
Daxter swallowed and grabbed his throat. He wouldn't think about that. Shirline laugh at him. Daxter looked better at her.  
  
Daxter: Shirl, we know each other almost two years and I have some questions, that I don't want to ask. But was a member of your family, that called Jak and he ever safe the world from Dark Eco?  
  
Shirline: I heard it in the past. My dad was always talking over him. I mist him, he was such a great story teller.  
  
Daxter: What's happen to your dad?  
  
Shirline: My dad was a member of the Underground group, a group that against the Baron is. He die to safe the leader.  
  
Daxter: What. . . what pathetic for you.  
  
Shirline left her shoulders.  
  
Shirline: My dad was proud on itself. Torn is the leader of the group. I'll never forget that bastard.  
  
Daxter: What do he does?  
  
Shirline: My dad was loyalty. He did everything for Torn and that was his fall. Torn said to me, that my dad with proud was die, to rescue him. I hit him and leaved.  
  
Daxter: Was you a member of the Underground too?  
  
Shirline: Yes, only for my dad.  
  
Daxter: And your mother?  
  
Shirline: She be killed by the Crimson Guards. I was four when I lost her.  
  
Daxter nodded and they are ready to rescue Jak.  
  
***  
  
It was 12.01 am. Jak looked the stars and then he waked up Michel.  
  
Jak: It's time, We gonna to escape.  
  
Michel rubbed into his eyes and nodded. Daxter and Shirline walked into the sewer on the way to Jak's cell. When they got there, they groveled out of the sewer and hide into the shadow. A Metal Head past them and Shirline slapped him unconscious.  
  
She wear his suit and Daxter find the keys. Then they walked to Jak. By Jak's cell, opened Shirline the door and walked inside . Michel jumped behind Jak and looked scared at the Metal Head.  
  
Daxter jumped into the cell and ran to Jak. Jak take him into his arms. Daxter was crying.  
  
Daxter: Finally, we are together now.  
  
Jak: Yeah Dax, we are.  
  
Shirline took off the mask and suit. Jak looked surprised at her. Look he into a mirror or was she real? She was a kind of look-a-like of him.  
  
Shirline: We must hurry, if they find the man that I slapped K.O, the alarm is going off.  
  
Jak nodded and looked at Michel.  
  
Jak: Go you with us?  
  
Michel nodded and followed them. They ran to the entrance of the sewer. But really bad was that some of the Metal Heads found a spur near the sewer and didn't trust it. Jak and the others hide quickly.  
  
Daxter: Okay, have one of us another ideas?  
  
Jak: If we can't escape through the sewer, then we must make a risk and go through the front door.  
  
Shirline: Are you kidding us? That's suicide.  
  
Jak: Have you better ideas?  
  
Shirline: No.  
  
Jak: Come on, lets go!  
  
They ran to the front door, but there where two Metal Heads. Shirline opened her weapon, that was tiered up onto her right wrist and forearm, and shoot on the two Guards. Then they ran further. One of the Guards stood up and pushed on the alarm button.  
  
The alarm go off. Farkness sit in his office, when he suddenly heard the alarm. Quickly he grabbed his gun and ran outside his office. Utshie ran to him and followed.  
  
Utshie: I hope it is not 506-AA that is escaped!  
  
Farkness: If he it is, he is going back to his cell, don't worry.  
  
Utshie: That's not the fearful I mean, but it's something else.  
  
In the meantime, Jak and the others are be captured by the Metal Heads. They be trapped. Farkness ran to them. Utshie hide behind Farkness' back. It was 506-AA!  
  
Farkness: Grab 506-AA and kill the others.  
  
The Guards grabbed Jak and pulled him away from his friends. Farkness sniggered evilly.  
  
Farkness: You to important for me 506-AA, or you was the one who die first. Shoot on the boy!  
  
The Guards direct them guns on Michel on shoot him dead. Jak getting furious.  
  
Jak: No, he was to young to die.  
  
Farkness: Get used to it! Your girlfriend is next.  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Jak's furious turned him into Dark Jak. Farkness getting frighten. For him stood a white monster.  
  
Farkness: Utshie, what the. . .?  
  
Utshie: I told it you, but you didn't listen.  
  
Dark Jak lets his lighting go through the bodies of the two Guards that grabbed him and killed them. Then he walked to Michel. Dark Jak lie his hand on Michel chest. He feels no heart, Michel was really dead. Dark Jak getting more furious and stood front of Shirline and Daxter.  
  
Dark Jak: You kill no more friends, I take care of that!  
  
Then he pounced on his enemies and kill them all. Meanwhile, Farkness ran away and Utshie try to follow him, but Dark Jak grabbed him.  
  
Dark Jak: Did you know what I said to you last time? I tear you up, alive if I ever can gets my hands on you.  
  
Utshie try to escape, but Dark Jak's claws are faster and tear Utshie up alive. Shirline walked to him.  
  
Shirline: Now we have a chance to escape.  
  
Dark Jak: No, Farkness first.  
  
Then Dark Jak search for Farkness. Daxter and Shirline followed him. They can't find Farkness anywhere.  
  
Shirline: We have to go Jak, before. . .  
  
Suddenly they heard a shot being fired and Shirline screamed it out loud. Dark Jak and Daxter looked at her. She was being hit by her upper arm and looked frighten above them. Dark Jak looked up. There stood Farkness.  
  
Farkness hit her and shoot again. Daxter felt the pain in his chest and hit the ground. He heard Dark Jak called his name and then everything is going black for his eyes.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
AD: Did this is! The BIG cliffhanger!  
  
Beauty: Man, you hit Daxter well.  
  
AD: Huh, yeah.  
  
*Yami Kanis: Am I figgen hyper? Thanks, I think.  
  
Beauty: They rescue Jak, but being trapped, poor Shirline and the guys. They tried so hard and such a bad end.  
  
AD: I am telling you, its go further, we not still to the end.  
  
Beauty: And how many chapters yet?  
  
AD: I think maybe 30 chapters left, but I don't sure.  
  
Beauty: 0_0  
  
*Eco Master: He who laughs last, laughs loudest! And that is of course Jak and not Farkness.  
  
Farkness: I hate it, when she tell the true.  
  
Beauty: Yeah, I hope soon, Jak kick your butt.  
  
Farkness: WHAT! Why You Little. . .  
  
Jak: If you ever touch her, you are HISTORY!  
  
Farkness: Damn it! -_-*  
  
*Nobinoir: Don't let Jak hear about falling in love with Shirline and forget about Keira.  
  
Jak: Who said it I must forget Keira!  
  
Shirline: And I must loved Jak!  
  
AD: Nobody.  
  
Jak&Shirl: Yeah yeah, sure AD!  
  
Farkness: Where's my necklace!  
  
*Shark: Shirline is. . . thing. . . huh. . . arg, you discovered it later in this fic. (can't tell more secrets about this fic)  
  
Shirline: What kind of secrets?  
  
AD: You heard it later.  
  
Shirline: -_-*  
  
AD: This fic comes back at 16 September. Meanwhile, I go further writing my other fics. And thinking about the new chapters of Jak and Daxter Renegade. The new title named 'Jak and Daxter Renegade: The Eco Guardians Reunite'  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	14. Retrospect 1

AD: Jak and Daxter Renegade come back in chapter 15.  
  
Jak: And this time, I told the retrospect. Daxter was the first chapter and I am now.  
  
Shirline: The first 13 chapters?  
  
Jak: Exactly  
  
Daxter: Your life in the jail?  
  
Jak: Yes, to bad, huh?  
  
AD: And I responds the reviewers after this chapter.  
  
Beauty: And it is a long chapter.  
  
AD: Yeah, my first one.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 14: Retrospect  
  
***  
  
Hai, I am Jak, an inquisitive young boy. I love adventures. One day, I was going to a island where we not suppose to come, Misty Island. I brought Daxter, my best friend, with me. But by an accident, Daxter felt into Dark Eco and changed into an ottsel.  
  
Samos, the Green Sage, told us that we must go to Gol, the Dark Sage, maybe he can help Daxter. But when we got arrived there, he try to kill us and try to conquer the world.  
  
With many help from White Eco, I destroyed the enemies. Now, Daxter and I stood for a precursor door. We opened the door and we saw a shinning light. I rub my hands and thinking about the adventures that was waiting for me.  
  
Daxter shakes his head. 'I see it too you! You want to go through it! Well, this time, you can't talk me into this.'  
  
Well, if you will stay here but I will go, thought I and jumped into a warp gate. I came into another world. The huts are bigger and there walked a lot of elves. But I got arrest by two Crimson Guards, before I can walk further.  
  
They thrown me into a van and before we drive away, I saw Daxter. He jumped after me, but he can't rescue me and I was going to jail. There I meet Farkness, a really bad man that got bad plans for me.  
  
He was also the leader of the prison and if he want, then he killed you right now. He tiered me up into a dark room.  
  
'What's your name and where you come from?' He try to ask me. But I didn't answer it and they begin to tortured me. Then he ask me another time, but I wouldn't answer it and then they thrown me into a cell and give me the name 506-AA.  
  
In the cell, I meet Chiste, a friendly young girl. She admitted that she loves me, but I have Keira.  
  
Meanwhile, Daxter ran through the streets, a couple of Crimson Guards try to catch him, but he being rescued by a female teenager that was a look-a- like of me. Daxter was confused. He thought, it was me.  
  
'Your not Jak!' Yelled Daxter and run away.  
  
Daxter ran the city out and ran to the forest and there he makes a couple of friends. But his real friend was Jake, a Lurkers-dog. Daxter saved his life when he was a pup and they are inseparable friends.  
  
In the meantime, Farkness still tortured me. He wants to know what my name is, but I didn't want to say it.  
  
'You give me a name. My name is 506-AA, but you should never know my real name.' Said I to him.  
  
But Farkness laugh at me. 'Fine, but one day, I know you real name and then is it no longer 506-AA.'  
  
Later, Chiste and I went to the canteen and the food there was nasty! Chiste laugh at me. Then Farkness appears in the canteen, with a strange fellow. His name is Utshie, a scientist. They got evil plans with me.  
  
Except a photograph, Farkness steals all my objects, especial my last Power Cell. Then they grabbed me and bring me to a lab. They tiered me up into a chair.  
  
Utshie walked to me. 'Welcome in my lab, I will research you, but its not gone hurt you.' They pushed me into a machine and scans go over me.  
  
'I think you are the one that Farkness is looking for, young friend. Yes, he got big plans for you.'  
  
With plans, I thought. What they want from me? But Utshie didn't tell it and they bring me back to my cell.  
  
Farkness haves big plans for me. He told Utshie about the Eco Guardians and that he was looking for them.  
  
'The legacy of the Guardians of the Eco. If the world getting darker, spread the Eco, for the rest of the Eco, Blue, Red, Yellow and Green, going into four different kinds of babies, each of them have there special Eco Power. If they grow up, the Dark Guardian appeared and bring them together. With the six crystals, they should be called the most strongest Guardian all time, the White Guardian. The Eco make not the Dark Guardian, but its be make through us, the elf's.'  
  
So, they want to make me a Dark Guardian. They used me for experiments as Dark Eco. I get Dark Eco into me and I being stronger each time. I changed too. I start more to talk and let my hair growing longer and got a goatee.  
  
Chiste start to get worried about me. But I looked at her and begin to smiling. 'So long hope exist. . . it's gone be okay.'  
  
To bad that the time is changing. I was almost 100% finished at Dark Eco and Farkness pulled Chiste away from me. I become angry and stormed to Utshie. Break his door and menace him. I grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
I ask for Farkness, but Utshie didn't answer my question. 'Farkness is not present today.'  
  
I hold him tighten then the first time. 'If you don't say it immediate, than. . .'  
  
Suddenly, I felt strange in my body. I let Utshie go. I changed, but in what? When I look into a mirror, I can't believe my own eyes. My skin was white. I got black sharp claws and two black horns on my head. My eyes are black and evil.  
  
'What have you done to me! I am an monster!'  
  
Utshie try to ran away, but I stood front of him. 'Listen 506-AA, it was not suppose to be happen!'  
  
I walk menace to him. 'What! Those experiments or this monstrous body!'  
  
Utshie sweet drops. 'The monstrous body?'  
  
'I grabbed him by his throat and tiled him up. 'See the dead into your eyes!' Shout I at him.  
  
But to bad, before I can kill him, he grabbed an hypodermic syringe and inject me into my stomach. The anesthesia go through my body. I let go, before I hit the ground, I scratch him into his chest and let scars on it.  
  
When I wake up, I was transformed back into my own body and two Metal Heads took me back to my cell. They throw me in and locked up the door. I grabbed the grille and looked at them.  
  
'Farkness don't life long! I will kill him!' Screamed I out loud and suddenly I heard giggles.  
  
It was Pitte and Willie, two little pickpockets and new prisons.  
  
'My name is Pitte and this is my brother Willie. Who are you?'  
  
'Dark Jak.'  
  
When Farkness came back, told Utshie what happens to me. '506-AA transformed into a White Demon.'  
  
Farkness laugh at him. 'That's ridicules.' Said Farkness.  
  
'No, it's real! I got the proof!' He opened his suit and showed his chest. Four scares are visible. But still, Farkness don't believe him.  
  
'Have you fight with your dog?'  
  
'No, it was 506-AA! He become furious when he heard that 309-AA moved out.'  
  
Farkness still not believe him and walked away. Utshie looked at him. 'Believe it or not, but it is true.'  
  
Meanwhile, Daxter lived in the forest, but not for long. If soon a White Muse appears.  
  
'You must be really proud on yourself.'  
  
Daxter didn't understand her. What was the Muse talking about?  
  
She let him look into his reflection. But Daxter founds only his own reflection. When he looked up, the Muse was gone.  
  
In the canteen, Pitte and Willie sit front of me. They told me, that they want to try to escape. I looked astonished at them.  
  
'Boys, you can't escape here. You must help from outside this wall.'  
  
'But we have no help from outside.' Said Willie to me.  
  
I smiled evilly at them. 'Then you be dead.'  
  
I walked out of the canteen and go to visit Utshie. I be persuaded Utshie to bring me to Farkness and he did.  
  
Farkness start to get angry when he saw me. 'Prisons are not welcome here!'  
  
'I be gone in a few minutes.' I said and ask why Chiste have to move.  
  
'It was you of her.' Said he laughing. 'I don't want to loose you, that's why we choose DE!'  
  
'Want do you want from me? And who's that Dark Guardian?'  
  
He didn't answer my question. That's what I hear later.  
  
'Oh and 506-AA.' I looked at Farkness. 'Utshie here, told me that you can transformed into a White Demon. Is that true?'  
  
I left my shoulders. 'I don't know where he is talking about.' I lie.  
  
'What! You know it too! You. . . son of demon!' Utshie Yelled.  
  
Another time, I left my shoulders and walked away to my cell.  
  
Week are past and I was 100% finished. Dark Eco go through my body. At the other side, I was happy, but at the other side. They test me and every time I changed into Dark Jak, I felt revenge through my body.  
  
Revenge on Farkness. 'You last days are over, I'll take care of it!'  
  
Month later, Pitte and Wille escaped from there cell and take me with them. But I thought about mine Power Cell and walked to the office of Farkness. I hope that the Power Cell there was and it is.  
  
I used my Darkside to rescue her. First, she was afraid of me, but when I told her that it was me and she heard my voice. She was no longer afraid of me.  
  
On the way outside, I saw via a window that Pitte and Willie are surrounded by Metal Heads. Farkness was there too and they shoot the two boys dead. I ran back to my cell. There I told the Power Cell was happen to me and she understand me.  
  
Meanwhile, the White Muse try to be persuaded Daxter to go back to the city and rescue me.  
  
'Who are you?' Ask Daxter.  
  
'They called me Whiteside. Protector of this world.'  
  
'But, what do you want from me?'  
  
'Someone needs your help.'  
  
Daxter turned his face away from Whiteside and she hit him with a stick.  
  
'Ouch! That's hurt!' Yelled Daxter and rubbed over his head.  
  
'Just like your heart!'  
  
She showed Daxter what she means and Daxter decided to go back. He thanks Whiteside and return back to me.  
  
Whiteside looked at him. 'Farewell, until the day we meet again.'  
  
Its not easy for Daxter to say goodbye to Jake. But it haves too. the hugs each other and Jake was crying for him.  
  
Meanwhile, I fight with a monster. Felina, the daughter of Farkness, get a big hateful at me. She was afraid, when I ever escaped out of the prison, I kill everybody that walked on my way. I defeat, with easy, the giant monster, and she wasn't happy about it.  
  
Utshie laugh only at me and I menace him. 'If I get my hands on you! I tear you up in pieces!'  
  
After a month, Daxter came in the city and search for the teenager that looks like me. After two days he found her.  
  
'Finally, I found you!' yelled Daxter.  
  
'But why are you looking for me?'  
  
'Let me introduce myself fist. My name is Daxter. And what's your name?'  
  
The teenager smiled. 'My name is Shirline.'  
  
Meanwhile, Farkness get a crystal in his hands with he can find the guardians. But he found me, I am really a Dark Guardian now.  
  
Shirline was not a person that easily to be persuaded was, but Daxter can get her so far, that she brings him to the prison. When Daxter got there, he looked at the prison with big eyes. The prison was big.  
  
Shirline sniggered. 'Give it up.'  
  
Daxter shakes his head and go via the sewer inside the prison. He found me trendy.  
  
'Jak, I am glad to see you again!' Cried Daxter.  
  
'And I am glad to see you too.'  
  
Daxter told me that he try to free me out of this prison. But I must hold on until he got a good plan. I nodded and wish him good luck. When Daxter came out of the prison, wait Shirline for him.  
  
She decided to help Daxter to rescue me. It duration at least two month before they came with a good plan.  
  
At the meantime, I get a new cellmate. Michel, a boy that was thrown into jail, only he steals a apple by a accident.  
  
Shirline told Daxter about her life. About the leader Torn from the Underground, a group that against the Baron is. Her farther that die into a fight and her mother that was killed by the Crimson Guards.  
  
Later at the night, Daxter and Shirline slipped into the sewer and groveled into the prison and free me. Michel go with us. To bad, a couple of Metal Heads found a spur near the sewer. We can't escaped.  
  
'Okay, have one of us another idea?' Ask Daxter.  
  
'If we can't escape through the sewer, then we must make a risk and go through the front door.' Said I.  
  
Shirline looked angry at me. 'Are you kidding us? That's suicide!'  
  
I glared at her. 'Have you better ideas?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Come on, lets go!' Yelled I and we ran to the front door.  
  
Two Metal Heads stood at the front door. Shirline kills the Guards with her weapon and we ran further. To bad, one of the Guard survive the attack ant pushed on the alarm button.  
  
We are surrounded by Metal Heads and I saw Farkness walked to us. Utshie stood behind him.  
  
'Grab 506-AA and kill the others.' Shout Farkness.  
  
Two Metal Heads grabbed me and pulled me away from my friends.  
  
Farkness smiled evilly and look at me. 'You to important for me 506-AA, or you was the one who die first.' He looked up to Daxter and the others. 'Kill the boy first.'  
  
The Metal Heads shoot on Michel and killed him. It's makes me mad. 'No, he was to young to die!'  
  
Farkness laugh evilly. 'Get used to it! Your girlfriend is next.'  
  
I begun furious than ever and I changed into Dark Jak, with this I surprised Farkness. Farkness looked frighten at me. 'Utshie, what the. . .?'  
  
Utshie pulled on his shirt. 'I told it you, but you didn't listen!'  
  
I'll kill the two Guards that holding me and I stood front of Daxter and Shirline.  
  
'You kill no more friends, I take care of that!' Yelled I angry and stormed on the Guards and kill them all.  
  
Farkness ran away and Utshie try to follow him, but I grabbed him before he get the chance. 'Did you know what I said to you last time? I tear you up alive, if I ever can gets my hands on you.'  
  
Utshie screamed out loud when I moved my claws into his body and tear him up. Then I looked for Farkness. Daxter and Shirline followed me.  
  
'We have to go Jak, before. . .' Shirline didn't finished her sentences, when we heard a shot being fired and Shirline screamed it out loud.  
  
She was being hit at her upper arm and looked frighten above us. I looked up and saw Farkness. He shoot again and this time, he shoot at the chest of Daxter. I screamed to my little friend, before he hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
AD: Wow, I am now tiered. This was my really my first long chapter.  
  
Beauty: Go to bed now?  
  
AD: Are you kidding me? I go further. I have to make the next chapter of this and of course the next chapter of The night of Dark Jak. And the next chapter of Jak and Daxter quotes.  
  
Beauty: You don't rest this week.  
  
AD: Only I go to sleep.  
  
Beauty: O_o'  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Yami Kanis: O man, your right, Farkness is a Darn Freak!  
  
Farkness: HE! You give that roll and you write my script! D:  
  
AD: That's true. ^_^  
  
*Shark: Jak kick butts! GO JAK, GO!!!!!  
  
Jak: I kick butts, but when I kick the butt of Farkness?  
  
*Nobinoir: J&D Ren. is back NN, and I have to admit, I can't wait either at 16 sep, that's way I start early than I even thought.  
  
Shirline: And I thank you, that you borrow me into one of your fics too. ^_^  
  
*Eco Master: Don't goes insane, please? Here's the new chapter ^_^'  
  
Daxter: If someone get crazy, then it is AD.  
  
AD: I HEARD THAT! -_-**  
  
Until the next update and review please.  
  
Next title of Jak and Daxter Renegade: The Eco Guardians Reunite. 


	15. A miracle

Daxter: Finally, she is back to the story.  
  
AD: What's the matter Dax?  
  
Daxter: What's the matter? You let me die!  
  
AD: Are you think so?  
  
Daxter:  
  
Beaut: Don't say a word Dax.  
  
Daxter: Shut up.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Hoofdstuk 15: A miracle.  
  
***  
  
A red -hairy girl with tatoes on her face, walked to the office of Farkness. Farkness sit there with his daughter Felina. Felina was angry about her farther. How could he such a dangerous demon letting escaped?  
  
Felina: I don't understand you dad, why you let them escape. You could at least kill the girl.  
  
Farkness: I have my reasons too.  
  
Felina signed and then somebody knocked on the door. Farkness yelled 'come in' and the red -hairy girl walked inside. Felina recognized the girl.  
  
Felina: No, not her!  
  
Farkness: Oh yes! Ashlin, leader of the Crimson Guards. I have hired her to catch 506-AA. Or, if I heard it right, 506-AA Jak.  
  
Felina: She is before Jak my biggest enemy and rival! I didn't like her.  
  
Ashlin: Get used to it. We must work together to catch him.  
  
Felina: I should never work together with you.  
  
Then Felina walked out of the office. Farkness and Ashlin looked at her.  
  
Ashlin: She is so heady sometimes.  
  
Farkness: Yes, and she got it not from a stranger. Her mother was a heady too.  
  
Farkness grabbed a photo out of his desk drawer and showed it to Ashlin.  
  
Farkness: This is 506-AA Jak, but this is only a photo from two years in the past. He looks now older and have let his hair grow longer and got a goatee. He can speak on a evil tone. Can you catch him alive?  
  
Ashlin: Of course.  
  
Farkness: And there is also a girl with him. She is a-look-like of him. Its maybe his sister, let her alive too.  
  
Ashlin nodded.  
  
Ashlin: The Crimson Guards and I go looking for them.  
  
Then she walked out of the office and saw Felina. They looked challenging at each other.  
  
Felina: Should we make a little contest?  
  
Ashlin: And what for kind of contest?  
  
Felina: Who first can catch Jak.  
  
Ashlin: All right, who catch him first, good luck.  
  
Ashlin and Felina give each other the hand and then they walked away.  
  
***  
  
It's raining hard and Jak was searching for a dry place. When he found a dry plac, he gone to sit and looked at the senseless body of Daxter in his arms. He unfasten his band, that was tiered up on his middle, and pushed it on Daxter's painful chest.  
  
Shirline sit next to Jak and looked at him. Jak's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Jak: I am such a big mute! If I only had listen to you, than this was not be happen and Daxter was not gonna to die. How's your arm?  
  
Shirline: Painful, but I make me more worry about Daxter than my own shot wound on my arm.  
  
Jak: But what can we do? I don't want to loose my friend again, now we have finally each other back.  
  
Shirline was thinking.  
  
Shirline: Well, I know somebody that can help Daxter. So long as Daxter breath, is still hope for hem.  
  
Jak: Bring us to it.  
  
Shirline nodded.  
  
***  
  
Shirline take Jak to an old house. They walked inside and Jak saw strange, but miracles stuffs.  
  
A old woman walked to them. Jak looked better at her. She was blind and she was near the seventy years old. She was smaller than he and Shirline, but bigger than Daxter.  
  
Woman: Shirline, is that you?  
  
Shirline: Yes, it's me, Tarja.  
  
Tarja: And who is that boy next to you?  
  
Jak's mouth fall open. How can that blind woman see that Shirline take somebody with her and say it is a boy too? Shirline saw his astonish face and start to laughing.  
  
Shirline: Jak, may I introduce you, this is Tarja the predict. She is maybe blind from the outside, but she see in the inside.  
  
Tarja: A little practice, I have to learn to life like that.  
  
She walked to Jak and felt the senseless body of the ottsel.  
  
Tarja: Go away pain and the bullet. Bullet out and the pain is gone. Bring him to life and let him be what he was.  
  
A miracle was happen. The bullet was gone and the wound healed. Daxter opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Daxter: Where am I?  
  
Jak can't believe his own eyes. Who was that old woman? Then she healed the wound of Shirline and fixed the sleeve.  
  
Jak: This is more than only a miracle.  
  
Tarja: And I can more than only healing.  
  
She walked to Jak and touch his clothes.  
  
Tarja: Old clothes are replaced to new clothes. Give the boy clothes that by him stood.  
  
Jak looked at his clothes, they are changing. His shirt going a little smaller and there grows sleeves on. His pants fixed and grow a little longer too. He get a belt with a pocket on it. His goggles are changing too.  
  
Also he get gloves on and his shoes, that he had on in jail, turned into boots. And get a red scarf around his neck.  
  
When it was finished, walked Jak to a mirror and looked at itself. The colors of his clothes, his ring with the band around his chest and the plates on his left arm and shoulder are the same, the others are changed.  
  
Jak: Am I cool or not!  
  
Shirline: You looked better than your old clothes.  
  
Jak: Yeah, I wear them two years and never be washed, because I had no soap. I smelled pretty well now. No soap, you can smell very nasty.  
  
Shirline and Daxter laughing at him.  
  
Daxter: But, how we gotta escaped?  
  
Jak: If the author give me a flash back, I tell it.  
  
Author walked inside the room.  
  
Author: Here's you flash back, Jak!  
  
Jak: Thanks.  
  
***  
  
-----Flash Back-----  
  
Daxter fall on the ground with a lot of pain and was faint. Dark Jak tiled his little friend up.  
  
Dark Jak: No, what have I done? No, what have Farkness done!  
  
Dark Jak stood up and looked furious to Farkness.  
  
Dark Jak: Farkness! If he gonna to die, I never forgive you! I should hunting on you as a bloodhound that his prey tiered it up in pieces!  
  
Shirline: Come on Jak, we must run away now!  
  
Shirline make her gun ready and shoot on Farkness. Farkness moved back and then he forward his gun to Shirline, that was escaped together with Dark Jak. When he want to shoot on the girl, the crystal, that around his neck hanged, it begun to shinning.  
  
The crystal shinned Purple and Yellow. Farkness looked up to Shirline, she was together with Dark Jak, that was transformed back, outside the big walls of the prison.  
  
Farkness: That girl. No! I kill almost a Guardian! The Yellow Guardian!  
  
Felina heard her farther screaming and ran to him.  
  
Felina: Dad, what's the matter?  
  
Farkness: 506-AA, he is escaped.  
  
Felina: What?!  
  
Farkness: Don't worry about him now, go downstairs and looked out for survivors. That monster came out of 506-AA and kill a lot of my mans.  
  
Felina: I go for a look.  
  
Felina ran away and Farkness looked at the horizon. Dark clouds appears and thunder was hearing.  
  
Farkness: Good Jak, If you want to play with me. Reunite the Guardians and soon you will be my again.  
  
----- End flash back-----  
  
***  
  
Daxter: He let you go?  
  
Shirline: Yeah, we also find it strange.  
  
Jak: And what I am not happy about this. . . two years, my name was a secret for Farkness. But now he knows my name.  
  
Shirline: What's the problem with it. You now free to go where you want.  
  
Jak: But that makes no different! He should always hunting on me. He want me for a special thing!  
  
Shirline: And that is?  
  
Jak: Something about the legend of the Eco Guardians.  
  
Daxter and Shirline looked at each other. What was Jak talking about? Tarja knew it, but didn't answer.  
  
Jak: What's make the different. I want a gun!  
  
Shirline: You would what?  
  
Jak: A gun, where you can shoot with it!  
  
Shirline looked challenging at him.  
  
Shirline: Why you need a weapon for? You got all a weapon, those claws of you.  
  
Jak: And that weapon, I can only used it, if I am Dark Jak. I have only to charge me up with Dark Eco.  
  
Daxter: You charged up with Dark Eco?  
  
Jak: Yeah, a little gift from Farkness during my prison ship.  
  
Shirline: Jak, that Dark Eco. We must keep it secret. Not everybody accept a boy that can changed into a demon.  
  
Jak: Than it's a secret between you and me. Shirline, thanks that you helping Daxter to rescue me.  
  
Shirline: I maybe risk my life, but it was worthless. Now we go to Krew.  
  
Jak: Krew?  
  
Shirline: Yes, he is a bar owner, but he is also smuggling in weapons. He have probably a weapon that's is making for you.  
  
Jak lie his hand on Shirline's shoulder.  
  
Jak: All right, we go to Krew. Soon if I got a weapon, than I can finally take revenge on Farkness.  
  
Daxter: REVENGE! Are we not gone to home now?  
  
Jak: No Dax, first I want to kill Farkness, than we go home!  
  
Daxter signed. How can he convince Jak to go home? Whiteside was right, Jak's heart is dark and cold now. They have wake up the monster inside him and he saw the demonic body of Jak. Dark Jak.  
  
Then they say goodbye and Thanks Tarja and they walked to Krew.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Yami Kanis: Looked out for Farkness, he can be really mad if he wound to. Thanks for the review.  
  
Farkness: They beat me with twig!  
  
AD: I like that! ^_^  
  
Farkness: Thanks for that. -_-*  
  
*Shark: Thanks for the review.  
  
Daxter: *Looked at the script* It was your longest to!  
  
AD: For now.  
  
*Eco Master: Don't worry, I kill not so much people, for now * Evil laughing *  
  
Beaut: She gonna do that! She gonna to kill more peoples!  
  
AD: Shut up!  
  
*Nobinoir: More happiness! I try to get Chapter 16 this week to update too.  
  
Shirline: She is in the mood!  
  
*Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review and I read your other fics of Lord of the rings later.  
  
Jak: And Lady Tsuru like mine POV? Its great!  
  
Daxter: I am better than you.  
  
Jak: Jealous? * Grins to the ottsel *  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	16. Erol

I don't own Erol, Baron Praxis, but I owned what I owned. * Evil Laughing *  
  
Beauty: Hai, here's the new chapter!  
  
AD: And I got some news. On ign.com is on 22 Augustus new movies from JakII appearing. With new cute scene and scene's from probably the escaping out of the prison. (Annoying stupid alarm sound)  
  
So check it out if you want it!  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 16: Erol  
  
***  
  
Farkness walked through the big building of the Baron. The Baron invite Farkness to talk about a kind of business. He came in a big room and walked to the Baron. They give each other the hand. Erol looked at Farkness.  
  
Erol: How is Utshie doing?  
  
Farkness: They take good care of him, but he will never be the same.  
  
Erol: How could you such a beast letting escaped? He. . .  
  
Baron: Erol?  
  
Erol: Sorry Baron.  
  
Erol and Utshie are friends when they were little. Utshie even let him see Dark Jak.  
  
Erol: Hai Utshie. You ask for me?  
  
Utshie: Yes Erol, I am glad you can come, I know you have a busy agenda.  
  
Erol: To keep the city in order, but I ask for a day off and they give it. Ashlin haves take the job for this day. But what do you want to show me?  
  
Utshie: A beautiful experiment. Our prisoner 506-AA.  
  
Utshie walked in front and Erol followed him. The came by the lab. Erol looked at an boy, that was stuck into a aquarium. When the boy saw them, he jumped up and ran against the glass and try to break it.  
  
Utshie: Keep your strength, did is Precursor glass!  
  
Erol: Who is he?  
  
Utshie: 506-AA.  
  
Erol: His real name?  
  
Utshie: Unknown.  
  
Suddenly 506-AA transformed into a horrible white demon with black eyes, claws and horns. He start to menace Utshie.  
  
Demon: I tear you up alive Utshie and everybody may it know!  
  
Erol: What's wrong with him?  
  
Utshie: He can't get used to his demon form. It was only a accident.  
  
Erol: How is happen to him?  
  
Utshie: You must promise me, you don't tell it, even not to the Baron.  
  
Erol: We are friends, you got my word.  
  
Utshie: We have experiments him with Dark Eco.  
  
Erol: Dark Eco?  
  
Utshie nodded.  
  
Utshie: He is a secret experiment.  
  
Erol: Nobody hear it from me. But did Farkness know from this?  
  
Utshie: Yes, but he want not believe it. But one day, he see that I don't lie to him.  
  
Erol: How strong is that beast really?  
  
Utshie opened his suit and showed four scares on his chest. Erol looked at it.  
  
Erol: He did it?  
  
Utshie: Yes and if you ask me, he is really proud on it.  
  
They looked at the demon, that grins evilly at Utshie.  
  
Demon: Beautiful scares, would you like some more?  
  
Utshie: Shut up, I'm not finished with you.  
  
The demon start to growl and Erol looked at Utshie.  
  
Erol: You must take care of yourself. That demon is searching for revenge.  
  
Demon: You can read my minds.  
  
Erol looked at the demon.  
  
Erol: 506-AA you said?  
  
Utshie: yes, that's his name.  
  
Erol: I should remember him.  
  
Suddenly, Erol wake up by his daydream. Baron looked at him.  
  
Baron: Erol, I didn't pay you for daydreaming!  
  
Erol: Sorry Baron, it's not happen again.  
  
Baron: All right then.  
  
Then the Baron looked at Farkness.  
  
Baron: I hear that a prisoner was escaped? How could it happen!  
  
Farkness: I was surprised too, he was changing into a white dangerous demon! He kill a lot of my guards. Some of them have lucky, but they are not the same anymore.  
  
Baron: A white demon? There exist no white demons, idiot!  
  
Farkess: I know it, but this demon was making!  
  
Baron: Is that the boy, you ask me for a little of experiments on him?  
  
Farkness: Yes Baron.  
  
Baron: Is he a great fighter?  
  
Farkness: Yes, he is one of the best, he can even defeat a big monster!  
  
Baron: I want him.  
  
Farkness: But. . .  
  
Baron: No buts, you here me!  
  
Farkness: Yes Baron.  
  
Baron: Go now.  
  
Farkness go and the Baron looked at Erol.  
  
Baron: Go you after that demon too?  
  
Erol: Yes, lord Praxis.  
  
Baron Praxis walked away and Erol looked at him. Then he heard sniggers and looked around. Felina came out of her hideout.  
  
Felina: You must after that demon too?  
  
Erol: It must. But what do you know about that demon?  
  
Felina: Only that my dad him want.  
  
Erol: For what?  
  
Felina: He don't tell, even not at his own daughter.  
  
Erol sniffed.  
  
Erol: I know how that demon looked like.  
  
Felina: I know, I say you a couple of time by Utshie. He showed you the demon.  
  
Erol: And in the real life.  
  
Felina kissed Erol on his cheek. Erol looked at her.  
  
Felina: This kiss, must be a secret.  
  
Erol: A beautiful secret.  
  
Then she walked away and Erol looked at her. Then Erol decide to try to catch the demon. All cost it his life.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Shark: The explanation for Jak's descendent Shirline? Its coming soon!  
  
Daxter: After my story!  
  
Jak: Give me a bucket, I gone be sick.  
  
Daxter: * Glared at Jak *  
  
*Yami Kanis: You read it right, Shirline is the Yellow Guardian!  
  
Shirine: And no one even expect it!  
  
Farkness: * Walked in with a big gun * Where are Y. Kanis and Lunar? They don't twig me again!  
  
AD: Put that gun down, I don't want that you hurting the readers!  
  
Farkness: But they hurting me with twigs!  
  
AD: And I still like it. ^_^  
  
*Nobinoir: Thanks for the review.  
  
Beauty: She loves your flash back Jak.  
  
Jak: I know, I am better than Daxter.  
  
Daxter: Sometimes, I hate him.  
  
*Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review.  
  
Daxter: Poor Jak? What about poor me?  
  
Jak: I got more fans than you Dax.  
  
Daxter: Give me a break, I gone be sick.  
  
Beauty: You too?  
  
Daxter: Is there a problem with it?  
  
Beauty: No.  
  
Daxter: Shut up.  
  
Beauty: -_-*  
  
*Eco Master: Are you forgotten the review? Anyway, if you read it, thanks.  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	17. Information and Weapons

I don't own Jak and Daxter or the other characters, but I owned Shirline.  
  
AD: Finally, I got this chapter finished!  
  
Beauty: Her new school year is just begun and she is stuck with her homework.  
  
AD: And a damn timetable, each week it will changed! And I be stuck at school from morning until almost evening.  
  
Beauty: Only she is six weeks on Monday free.  
  
AD: And then I got teaching practice on this day!  
  
Beauty: That's means, she don't have must time to update, but she will try it!  
  
AD: So, I put not other new fics until I got some other fics finished.  
  
Beauty: But she try to update J&D Renegade each week.  
  
AD: And the others fics have to wait a little. But I hope that I finished the next chapter of The night of Dark Jak this weekend.  
  
Beauty: But a little lucky for her. In fall, she got one week vacation and JakII is coming in the vacation. And because her school moved in the vacation (to another school) haves she two weeks vacation!  
  
AD: And then I can play JakII and not thinking about school! ^_^  
  
Beauty: She is such a lucky girl, despite her timetable.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 17: Information and weapons  
  
***  
  
The sun shinned sharp and Jak walked with Shirline to Krew's bar. Jak looked around. Finally he could see the city what he two years ago not could see. He looked at the houses and the vehicles.  
  
Shirline saw his surprised face and sniggered at him.  
  
Shirline: Are you enjoyed the trip?  
  
Jak: Yes, I think.  
  
Suddenly came by Jak questions up and looked angry at Shirline. Shirline saw that Jak walked menace to her and she walked back.  
  
Jak: You are a clever girl and you proof it very well!  
  
He grabbed Shirline by her shirt.  
  
Jak: I want information! Where in the hell am I?  
  
He almost dashed Shirline to the ground. Shirline looked angry at him.  
  
Shirline: You're a an quest from Baron Praxis, the ruler of this glorious Haven City.  
  
Jak: I was just a quest in the good Baron's prison!  
  
Shirline: In our cell of inside the city, walls surround us both! We're all his prisoners!  
  
She walked away and Jak looked at her.  
  
Jak: Is it normal that they torment prisoners?  
  
Shirline: Yes, by the Baron, it's normal.  
  
Shirline walked further and Jak followed her.  
  
Jak: How far is it to Krew?  
  
Shirline: We are here.  
  
She dashed the door and walked inside the bar.  
  
Shirline: Oh Kre~ew, I am ba~ack!  
  
A fat bar-owner looked furious at Shirline.  
  
Krew: Shirline, damn it! Don't break the door each time you walked inside!  
  
Shirline: A other time, I should remember it!  
  
Krew: That saw you the last time, but you didn't listen!  
  
She sniggered evilly at him and then she walked menace to him.  
  
Shirline: I want to talk with you!  
  
Then she grabbed him.  
  
Shirline: Only you and me!  
  
Krew: Of course, walk with me to my office.  
  
She let him go and walked with him to the office. Daxter looked at them.  
  
Daxter: WOW! Sometimes, she gives me the creeps! She is just like you!  
  
Jak: What do you mean by that!  
  
Daxter: She walked as you, her attitude!  
  
Jak: What's wrong with my attitude?  
  
Daxter: Did you see the way how she walked menace to Krew! You also did it to her a few minutes ago! The growl of you two voices! You are the same!  
  
Jak: We are not the same, Dax!  
  
Daxter: Can you proof it?  
  
Jak: Shut up your big mouth for wanes! I gonna be sick of you!  
  
Daxter: O yeah! Than I gonna be sick of you!  
  
Jak: I'll. . .  
  
Suddenly they heard laughing and they looked up. A big man looked at them. He sit next a table, near the big bar.  
  
Sig: Hello strangers, the names Sig, a technician and one of the members of the Underground. Who are you?  
  
Before Daxter can speak, speak Jak.  
  
Jak: I'm Jak, he's Daxter, he's with me.  
  
Daxter looked astonish at Jak.  
  
Daxter: Say, where heard I that before?  
  
Jak grins at him and walked to Sig. Jak gonna sit at front of Sig and looked at him.  
  
Jak: What is the Underground?  
  
Sig: A resistance group that against the Baron is.  
  
Jak: How long is the Baron all a ruler of this city?  
  
Sig: More than twenty-five year son. He influence our entire live.  
  
Jak was thinking.  
  
Jak: Is he a boss of the prisons too?  
  
Sig: In the city? Yes, especially the biggest prison here, named HavenJail.  
  
Jak: I was stuck in there almost two year!  
  
Sig: You was a prisoner?  
  
Jak: Yeah, and just a prisoner. I doing nothing wrong, but I was stuck in there!  
  
Sig: Some elves are just prisoners. They said that they used prisoners for experiments. Because the Baron wanes greatest fighters and the city more to oppress than it is.  
  
Jak nodded. He was one of the prisoners that they used for experiments. But that was something, that he don't tell it to Sig. Suddenly walked Shirline out of the office.  
  
Shirline: Jak, Krew wanes to talk with you. You too Sig!  
  
Jak and Sig stood up and walked inside the office. Daxter followed them and Shirline locked the door.  
  
***  
  
Krew sit behind his desk and looked at them.  
  
Krew: Jak, Shirline told me that you a great fighter and you want a gun. Is that true?  
  
Jak: I am a good fighter.  
  
Krew: Than you can have a gun. But first, you have to proof yourself. You go on a mission wit Sig. You must stopped the attack of the Crimson Guards. Destroyed so much vehicles and weapons if you can. Do you understand me?  
  
Sig: I understand you.  
  
Jak: Me too.  
  
Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder.  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute, Jak and the fatman! You don't mean a mission were you can die!  
  
Krew: Each mission is dangerous, little friend.  
  
Daxter swallowed. Krew grabbed a shotgun and throw it to Jak. Jak catch it and looked at it.  
  
Jak: Cool, my own weapon. If I understand you good, than I have to go on that mission and finished it. Then this is all mine!  
  
Krew: You heard it good.  
  
Jak: I'll take the mission!  
  
Daxter: Oh yeah, and gone die!  
  
Jak: This time Dax, I looked better.  
  
Shirline: Good luck Jak!  
  
Jak: Are you not going with us?  
  
Shirline: I don't want to hear any longer of the Underground and there missions. I work along.  
  
Jak: If you work along, why you helped Daxter to free me?  
  
Shirline: I got my reasons.  
  
Then she walked out of the office. Krew coughed.  
  
Krew: Shirline is a strange girl, then she helped you and then she left you along.  
  
Sig: And that is after her farther's death, two years ago.  
  
Krew: She learned to survive it in this dangerous city. She didn't want anybody in her life again. But still, she is one of the good guys.  
  
Jak shakes his head.  
  
Jak: I want that she stay with me, as partner.  
  
Sig: Maybe one day, if she likes you and will work with you, than she came to you.  
  
Daxter looked at Jak.  
  
Daxter: Am I your partner anymore?  
  
Jak: Don't be silly, you are my partner and my bests friend.  
  
Sig: And a few minutes ago, you two quarrel!  
  
Jak: Dax and I are friends and friends may quarrel too!  
  
Krew: It's almost time that the strongest Crimson Guards go on patrol. Can you two eliminate them?  
  
Sig: We eliminate them!  
  
Jak: Yeah, and you see us in the morning.  
  
Krew: Good, go now.  
  
Jak and Sig walked out of the office.  
  
Sig: Are you ready?  
  
Jak: Of course and this time, I got something for those Metal Heads!  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Yami Kanis:  
  
Beauty: * Gives Y. Kanis a shotgun * You can kill Farkness with this.  
  
Farkness: NO, YOU DARN RAT! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Beauty: I am not a RAT! * Shoot with the shotgun and hit Farkness in his right shoulder! *  
  
Beauty: ^_^  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
Felina: Am I mysterious? Thanks.  
  
Erol: And her farther don't know that we in love!  
  
Jak: Oh please, I gonna be sick!  
  
Erol: Shut up you!  
  
*Shark:  
  
Daxter: I know who's beautiful! Oh Shirl~ine!  
  
Shirline: Get you paws of me Ottsel! I don't date animals!  
  
Daxter: Keira's line, of course! -_-*  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	18. Sea of Fire

I owned what I owned in this chapter ^_^  
  
AD: Chapter 18, FINISHED! After 2 week at least.  
  
Beauty: Normally, she should be finished one each week.  
  
AD: Homework!  
  
Beauty: And your other stories.  
  
AD: That's it! No more writing first in Dutch and translate into English! To much time I spend on that!  
  
Beauty: So, You mean. . .  
  
AD: More Updates for this fic!  
  
Beauty: Yes! And I thought, will we see never the other Eco Guardians!  
  
AD: I hope this week, it will start!  
  
Beauty: We will hope.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 18: Sea of fire  
  
***  
  
It was night when Jak and Sig came by the headquarters of the Crimson Guards.  
  
Sig: You know the plan?  
  
Jak: We shoot them and destroyed the weapons and the vehicles.  
  
Daxter: You must know, I'm not so sure about this. I don't feel to like to visit you in the prison again.  
  
Jak: This time, I'll be ready for that. Don't bother me Dax.  
  
Daxter: Don't bother me, said he!  
  
Jak give him a evil smile and looked back at the guards.  
  
Jak: How much they are?  
  
Sig: It can be twenty or even more.  
  
Jak: Piece of cake.  
  
Daxter: Piece of cake, he said!  
  
Jak: Dax?  
  
Daxter: Yes Jak.  
  
Jak: SHUT UP!  
  
***  
  
Erol looked at his Crimson Guards.  
  
Erol: Great, they are ready.  
  
Ashlin: To catch 506-AA Jak?  
  
Erol: Yes, and soon we catch him, he is going to the Baron.  
  
Ashlin: But Farkness want him too.  
  
Erol: But the Baron is the boss.  
  
Ashlin: That's true.  
  
Felina: I don't care with one get that beast, I want him back into a cage!  
  
Erol: Yeah, that beast can kill everybody.  
  
Ashlin: Even a citizen.  
  
Erol and the girls walked to their vehicles.  
  
Erol: Are we ready?  
  
Felina: I am, to catch that demon!  
  
Ashlin: Remember Felin, we still play that little game.  
  
Felina: I know that!  
  
Erol: Uh, did I mist something?  
  
Ashlin: Not much.  
  
Felina: It's a contest between me and Ashlin.  
  
Erol: Okay.  
  
They jumped on their vehicle and try to drive away. Suddenly they heard a explosion and looked behind. They saw an sea of fire by the warehouses. They start the vehicles and drive to it.  
  
***  
  
Sig shoot with his weapon and make sure that the Crimson Guard's vehicles exploded. Jak destroyed the weapons. When Jak looked up, he saw three elves drive to him. He know them and ran back to warn Sig.  
  
Jak: Sig, we got visitors!  
  
Sig: I see, Erol and Ashlin.  
  
Jak: And Farkness' daughter Felina.  
  
Daxter: What can we do!  
  
Jak: We fight back!  
  
They hide behind a couple of boulders and shoot. Erol and the girls hit the deck and get ready them weapons, to shoot back.  
  
Felina: It's the demon!  
  
Erol: I see, in his own body.  
  
They start to shoot back and Daxter hit the deck.  
  
Daxter: We going to die!  
  
Jak: Not yet!  
  
Daxter: I hate it when you say that!  
  
Jak smirked at Daxter and try to transformed into Dark Jak. Then he can throw a big boulder to them. But when he looked up to Sig, he can't changed. How can he ever explain to Sig about his little problem.  
  
He was also thinking about what Shirline said to him. 'Not everybody accept a boy that that can changed into a demon.'  
  
Erol: Give it up Jak! You're surrounded!  
  
Jak: Surrounded? How can that, your man snooze in the meantime!  
  
Erol: You bastard!  
  
Ashlin: What do we now?  
  
Erol: I don't know, but they have better weapons than us now. We can better retreat, before. . .  
  
Suddenly came Jak out with a hand-grenade. Erol and the girls walked back.  
  
Ashlin: He is not going to use that thing on us!  
  
Felina: You bet.  
  
Jak grins nasty and pulled on the pin and throw the grenade into a warehouse. A warehouse full with vehicles and weapons. Jak grabbed the ottsel and jumped on a vihicle. Together with Sig, they drive away.  
  
Erol and the girls ran also to their vehicles and jumped on it and drive away. When they were far away from the warehouse, it exploded!  
  
Jak laughing out loud!  
  
Jak: We did it!  
  
Daxter: Yes. But we also being dead!  
  
Sig: That grenade was a great idea, but what was happen to us if they grenade blow up too early? I know, but you?  
  
Jak: Than we be dead by now!  
  
Daxter: That was NOT funny Jak!  
  
***  
  
Erol: F**k that Bastard!  
  
Felina: That demon destroyed all the vehicles and weapons!  
  
Ashlin: And that stood tomorrow in the newspaper!  
  
Erol: And we must grabbed some new weapons now! That demon is going to die!  
  
Suddenly, a walkie-talkie going off and Felina grabbed it.  
  
Felina: Yes?  
  
Baron: WHAT'S HAPPEN!  
  
Feline: Uh, it's for you, Erol.  
  
Erol grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
  
Erol: With Erol.  
  
Baron: WHY I SEE THAT MINE WAREHOUSES ARE ON FIRE!  
  
Erol: Well. . . it's was the demon. He did it!  
  
Baron: Take care that you grabbed that beast, before he destroyed something else!  
  
Then he hang up and Erol look at the girls.  
  
Erol: He is not so happy about this.  
  
Ashlin: That what I hearing.  
  
Felina: We go each way and try to catch him! He is very serious and show it to us. Now I understand that we must work together Ash.  
  
Ashlin: Together, we grabbed that beast!  
  
They nodded to each other and was prepared to catch Jak together.  
  
***  
  
AD: What was I stupid the last time! I forgot to say that I used in chapter 17 quotes from the game! On IGN.com, you can hear this quotes. The little scenes from movies for the game.  
  
note: What Kor normally say in the game, its now Shirline.  
  
~*~  
  
Jak: I want information! Where in the hell am I?  
  
Shirline: You a an quest from Baron Praxis. The ruler of this glorious Haven City!  
  
Jak: I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison!  
  
Shirline: In our cell of inside the city! Walls surround us both, were all his prisoners!  
  
Daxter: Jak and the fateman!  
  
Jak: I got something for those Metal Heads. (Not hearing at IGN.com)  
  
Jak: I'm Jak, he's Daxter, he is with me (From the first game)  
  
~*~  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinior:  
  
Sig: She see me as the fat guy?  
  
Jak: You're not fat, its Crew!  
  
Sig: Pf, I thought so!  
  
Jak: *Rolled his eyes*  
  
*Darksbane:  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
*Shark:  
  
Don't worry about Shirl, the answer lay in J&D Ren. Series: Descendant secrets unraveled chapter 04.  
  
*Yami Kanis:  
  
Farkness: She still shooting on me! Who give her that GUN!  
  
Beauty: *Fly away*  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
Jak: Of course, I get revenge. To bad I have to wait on the last chapter of this story. -_-*  
  
*Eco Master:  
  
Daxter: Farkness, everybody hates you! ^_^  
  
Farkness: Shut op rodent!  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	19. Underground

I owned only Shirline, Levihantan, Brawl and Prite. Nobinoir owned Angel. Thanks NN ^_^ Maybe I owned Angel a little too.  
  
*Note: For some that not read my other story of Jak and Daxter Renegade: Descendants Secrets unraveled, on Deviantart update I almost all my artwork  
  
Amandaxter.deviantart.com  
  
See the Futureshine gang: Beautyfly, Boodbuster and Gorrack. Other characters (that I owned) near the future.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 19: Underground  
  
***  
  
Back to Crew's place, Jak and Sig are be welcomed by Crew himself.  
  
Crew: Good job, you show the Crimson Guards who is the boss.  
  
Jak: And that's us.  
  
Crew: Exactly.  
  
Jak get enjoyed of this. Now is he the boss and not the Crimson Guards or Farkness. Then Jak grabbed his gun and looked at it. Crew came to him.  
  
Crew: Good, now give me the weapon.  
  
Jak: Wait a second, you say that I may keep him if I destroyed the Crimson Guards!  
  
Crew: But you didn't kill the Crimson Guards!  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Sig: That was not the deal, you said. . .  
  
Crew: I said it maybe, but you forgot the little letters.  
  
Jak: Little letters?  
  
Crew: Give me the gun, NOW!  
  
Jak looked at his weapon and smiled evilly, then he put out the gun at Crew.  
  
Jak: I can kill you, if you want. This gun is now for my and you can't do nothing about this.  
  
Crew: Fine, take it your way.  
  
Jak nodded and walked together with Sig out of the office.  
  
Sig: That was good.  
  
Jak: It was nothing.  
  
Sig: But what do you to do now?  
  
Jak: I don't know, I want revenge on Farkness.  
  
Sig: Maybe you can joined the Underground.  
  
Jak: Can I?  
  
Sig: Torn search for the best man and you are one of the best.  
  
Jak: I don't know, Shirline don't like that place.  
  
Sig: Shirline? Don't get you attention on her.  
  
Jak: But?  
  
Sig: Are you thinking what I thinking?  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Sig: You loved her.  
  
Jak: Me? No way, I know her hardly.  
  
Daxter: But I know her, she is just the same as you.  
  
Sig: The little one has right, she should did the same as you with that hand-grenade.  
  
Jak: Fine, I come with you. Daxter?  
  
Daxter: I be always with you Jak.  
  
Jak: Okay, lets go.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Jak and Sig came by the Underground lair. Jak looked around, there were a lot of elves. All of them are freedom fighters. Suddenly a girl ran to Jak and hugs him.  
  
Girl: Oh Shirl, I happy to see you again!  
  
Jak: Shirl?  
  
The girl let him go and looked better at him.  
  
Girl: O sorry, I thought you was Shirline. My name is Angel.  
  
Jak: I am Jak.  
  
They give each other the hand. Angel has black hair with auburn in it and brown eyes. She lead them to a ring. There fight two elves against each other. Jak looked at it. A boy with red hair like to be the strongest of their both.  
  
Crowd: Get him Lef! You are the strongest!  
  
Lef, or his original name Levihantan, got red hair that had grows until his shoulders. His black blue eyes looked through his opponent. He has the same side as Jak.  
  
Other crowd: Go Brawl, you can do it!  
  
Brawl has black hair and purple eyes. It seems, he was the only one that dares Levihantan for a fight. Levihantan beat him and throw him out of the ring.  
  
Levihantan: I got the power!  
  
Jak: Who is he?  
  
Angel: That is Levihantan, the most strongest boy from the freedom fighters!  
  
Crowd: LEF, LEF, LEF!  
  
Levihantan: I dare everybody who wanes too fight against me!  
  
Jak: I will.  
  
Levihantan looked at Jak.  
  
Levihantan: He, I didn't know you. Who are you!  
  
Jak jumped in the ring.  
  
Jak: My name is Jak and I dare you!  
  
Levihantan: Fine, take it you way.  
  
Jak nodded and they start to fight. It seems that Lef was stronger than Jak but Jak fights back. Fist hit each other and Levihantan let Jak hit the ground. Jak stood up and start to fight again. Levihantan protect himself and grabbed Jak's left ear.  
  
Jak know his fist to hit Levihantan's stomach. Levihantan let go of Jak's ear. They both gasp for air.  
  
Levihantan: You really strong.  
  
Jak: I know, I was always the strongest one.  
  
Levihantan: But now you history!  
  
Levihantan ran into Jak and let him fly, almost out of the ring. Jak rubbed over his stomach and looked at Lef. Who was he? He was almost strong when Jak used Red Eco.  
  
Jak: Who are you really?  
  
Levihantan: They called me Lef. But mine real name is Levihantan. I am one of the strongest fighters of universe.  
  
Jak: Than I must disappoint you. I used half of my strange.  
  
Levihantan: What did you mean?  
  
Jak: That I probably stronger than you are!  
  
Levihantan: You bluff!  
  
Jak: Do I?  
  
Suddenly Jak ran to Lef and grabbed him. He lift Lef up and throw him out of the ring. Lef hit the ground hard and Jak was the winner.  
  
Jak: Who is now the strongest fighter of the universe?  
  
Levihantan: I hate you!  
  
Jak smiled evilly at him and walked back to Sig and Angel. Daxter jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
Daxter: You was great Jak!  
  
Sig: It was a good fight, you showed Lef that he isn't the only one with that strength.  
  
Brawl and an other friend walked to Lef and give him a hand.  
  
Brawl: You loose pal!  
  
Levihantan: I know! I must admit, but he is stronger than me.  
  
Prite: He beat you, but how!  
  
Levihantan: I don't know Prite.  
  
Prite: Well, let me handle of this.  
  
Levihantan: Prite, NO!  
  
Prite grabbed a stick and ran menacing to Jak. Before he can hit Jak with the stick, a shot being fired. Everybody looked up and then to Prite.  
  
Prite let go of the stick. His left hand blood and he looked frighten above him. Jak looked up and saw Shirline. She shoot him, right in his hand. With a cord she fall down front of Jak. Prite walked back.  
  
Prite: You shoot at me.  
  
Shirline: Let be a lesson to you.  
  
Prite nodded and ran away. Levihantan look at Shirline.  
  
Levihantan: Shirl, you. . . you back!  
  
Shirline: I know that I'm be back, you don't need to rubbed it in!  
  
Angel ran to Shirline and hugs her.  
  
Angel: O Shirl, I am glad to see you again. I was worried about you.  
  
Shirline: I am a big girl now, I can take of myself.  
  
Jak: But why are you back?  
  
Shirline: I saw you, defeat the Crimson Guards, walked into the hideout of the Underground.  
  
Jak: You chases me?  
  
Shirline: The whole time.  
  
Jak: But why!  
  
Shirline: Because, you can't survive this. You don't know this world.  
  
Jak: You can teach me.  
  
Shirline: Fine, now lets go!  
  
Jak: No.  
  
Shirline: What?  
  
Jak: I stay here. If Torn marriage to search for the best fighters, I am his man.  
  
Shirline: You don't understand it.  
  
Jak: I understand. I want revenge on Farkness, but I have not the powers yet to do it.  
  
Shirline: You're are crazy!  
  
Then she walked away and Angel followed her. Jak looked for a second to Shirline and then to Daxter.  
  
Daxter: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Jak: We are escape prisoners Dax, we can't walked to the city now.  
  
Daxter: But. . .  
  
Jak: There are now buts Dax. Come, I want to know who Torn is.  
  
Sig: I can take you to him.  
  
Jak: Okay.  
  
Jak walked after Sig, but looked at Levihantan.  
  
Jak: It was a good fight Lef, sorry I hit you well.  
  
Levihatan: There's no sorry and only my friends call me Lef. And you are not my friend.  
  
Jak lift a brow to him and then he walked further. Levihantan looked menacing at him and then he walked away.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
More action soon! I hope you like Angel. Because she is friendly and don't fight much ^_0  
  
*Shark:  
  
Even I like the scene when Jak throw the grenade in the warehouse ^_^  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
This was really the first part of Jak revenge. He gets more in his mind than only this ^o^ 


	20. Join the group

I owned what I owned. Only I don't own Jak, Daxter, Sig and Torn. Angel belongs to me and NN. ^_^  
  
Nothing to saw much, but I played Jak II demo. Cool Game, now I can't wait any longer for that game! I want him, NOW!  
  
Beauty: Have a little wait AD, only 2 or 3 weeks to wait.  
  
AD: I know that!  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 20: Join the group  
  
***  
  
Torn walked across his office, when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
Torn: Who's their?  
  
Sig: Its me.  
  
Torn: Come in.  
  
Sig opened the door and walked inside, followed by Jak and Daxter. Torn looked up.  
  
Torn: Who's he?  
  
Sig: He is Jak.  
  
Torn walked to Jak and looked him deep into his eyes.  
  
Torn: I'm not know you? Where you came from?  
  
Jak didn't answer and looked at Torn. Torn grabbed him by his scarf.  
  
Torn: I ask you what!  
  
Jak: I am Jak, wanes I lived in Sandover Village. But know I'm here.  
  
Torn: But that is impossible, Sandover Village don't exist any longer.  
  
Jak: No more Sandover?  
  
Torn: No, two-hundred years ago, the Lurkers destroyed the village. Its never restored.  
  
Jak: So, Sandover Village is gone.  
  
Torn nodded and walked back to his desk. He grabbed a newspaper and showed it too Sig. At the front page stood a picture of a sea of fire. A warehouse on fire.  
  
Torn: Is this your work Sig!  
  
Sig: No, exactly is Jak's work!  
  
Torn: Jak?  
  
Jak: Yeah, I blow up the warehouse!  
  
Torn: Than you are pretty good. Hmm, maybe you can join us. But first you got a challenging.  
  
Jak: And that is?  
  
Torn: You go with a group and try to break the statue of the Baron.  
  
Jak: Breaking a statue?  
  
Torn: It stood in the center of the city.  
  
Jak: Okay.  
  
Daxter: We gonna break something?  
  
Jak: Yes Dax.  
  
Daxter: Cool.  
  
Suddenly one of the guards ran to Torn.  
  
Guard: The groups is coming back.  
  
Torn: Okay, I go to them. Jak follow me.  
  
***  
  
Jak walked with Torn too the others. The groups came back. Some of them looks happy, others not. Sergeant Clipsen dashed his helmet to the ground.  
  
Clipsen: No Crimson Guards today! Not fair!  
  
Torn: Calm down.  
  
Clipsen: I am not calm down! I want to kill some Crimson Guards! But no, they have a warehouse on fire! And who is that blondie!  
  
Clipsen point out to Jak. Jak walked to him.  
  
Jak: I'm Jak, I destroyed the warehouse, with revenge!  
  
Clipsen: You keep that Crimson Guards busy! You Fucking Freak, I want too keep the Crimson Guards busy!  
  
Daxter: Sorry friend, but Jak is in town!  
  
Clipsen: Ask I you something! Shut your big mouth shorty!  
  
Daxter glared at Clipsen and shows his teeth! He was always be called as rodent or muskrat, but never shorty. Okay, he know that he was smaller than Jak when he was still a elf. But this? Soon if he try to attack Clipsen, Jak grabbed him.  
  
Jak: My friend here, don't want too be called a shorty.  
  
Clipsen: You such a. . .  
  
Suddenly, Jak hit him into his face. Clipsen rubbed over his nose, he got a bloody nose.  
  
Clipsen: You fucking bastard!  
  
Torn: Nice hit Jak.  
  
Clipsen: WHAT!  
  
Clipsen looked menacing at him and walked away. Torn lay his hand on the shoulder of Jak.  
  
Torn: You are really strong. That's reminds me when Shirline hits me.  
  
Jak: Shirl hits you?  
  
Torn: That's a long story.  
  
Jak looked at Torn and then he looked back to the group. Suddenly he saw a familiar face. It has blue-red hair and blue eyes. And it was a girl. The girl looked at him too.  
  
Girl: Jak?  
  
Jak: Chiste?  
  
Chiste ran to Jak and hugs him. Jak hugs back.  
  
Jak: Chiste but how, how do you escape?  
  
Chiste: Torn and his group saved me. They stopped the vehicle and rescue us.  
  
Jak: They did say to me that you was into an other prison.  
  
Chiste: Almost, but before we drive into the prison, Torn came too the rescue.  
  
Jak: And you fight against the Baron.  
  
Chiste: Yeah and also against Farness.  
  
Jak: I GONNA KILL FARKNESS!  
  
Jak say it cold and furious and Chiste looked at the eyes of Jak. She gets frighten when she say furious eyes and Jak's pupils getting smaller. She pushed Jak away and looked him frighten on. Jak looked at her. His eyes were back to normal.  
  
Jak: What's the matter Chiste?  
  
Chiste: You're eyes. . . they are. . . they were cold and furious. You scared me.  
  
Jak: Chiste, I'm sorry, I didn't know.  
  
Chiste: Have no sorry Jak. We all hate Farkness and Baron Praxix. But that eyes, I say it never before. You changed, I can feel it.  
  
Jak looked at her and then he walked away with a sad face. Shirline and Angel came to him, but he didn't notice them. How could he, how could he have those furious eyes. Chiste has right, he was changing. Changing into a demon. suddenly he walked into Levihantan.  
  
Levihatan: He, look out!  
  
Jak: Sorry.  
  
Levihantan: What a sad face.  
  
Jak: Ask I you what?  
  
Levihantan: Have you seeing Shirl?  
  
Jak: She is by Torn, now leave me alone.  
  
Jak walked away and Levihantan looked at him. Suddenly Chiste past him.  
  
Chiste: Lef, have you seeing Jak?  
  
Levihantan: Yeah, he going that way.  
  
Chiste: Thanks.  
  
She ran after Jak and Levihantan walked to Shirline. She quarrel with Torn.  
  
Torn: You came back!  
  
Shirline: I'm not came back! I'm here only for Jak! I take him with me!  
  
Torn: Too late, he is joining the group.  
  
Shirline: Than I grabbed him by his ears.  
  
Torn: Go now Shirl, you're not welcome here, any longer!  
  
Shirline: Not without Jak.  
  
Levihantan: Shirline!  
  
Shirline: Lef?  
  
Levihantan: Can we talk now!  
  
Shirline: Lef! I'm in the bad mood!  
  
Levihantan: Okay, I come back later.  
  
Shirline: Do that!  
  
***  
  
Jak sit down against a building. Chiste came too him.  
  
Chiste: Jak. . . I. . .  
  
Jak: Leave me alone Chiste.  
  
Chiste: No, I am sorry.  
  
Jak: Have no sorry.  
  
Chiste: Jak.  
  
Jak looked at her, he saw a tear on her cheek. He stood up and walked to Chiste. He grabbed the tear and looked at her.  
  
Jak: Chiste.  
  
Chiste: Jak, I love you.  
  
Jak: And I love you too.  
  
*** -----Responds-----  
  
Love at the first side. Chiste is back, but for how long? ^_^'  
  
*Nobinior:  
  
Thanks I may borrow Angel. Just you borrow Shirline too you're fic, I like it! ^_^  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
You're right, Jak can't hide from his fan-girls forever. Thanks for the review! ^_0  
  
*Shark:  
  
Lef and Jak, fighting? Yes, but the fight wasn't over yet, their comes more! ^_^'  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	21. Jak vs Levihantan

I owned what I owned! (Shirline, Levihantan, Prite, Brawl and sergeant Clipsen) Angel belongs to me and NN.  
  
AD: Chapter 21!  
  
Beauty: And more Chapters too go!  
  
AD: Sorry, that I update not every week, because I got homework and update every day my artwork at Deviantart. I got now 50 pics on it! I have now also a picture from Shirline on it. If you want too see it, look for it, you can see it by her name. Also I update the pictures from Nobinoir and my Jak II fic: The attack of the clones, pictures of Mak, Amanda and Matrix ^_^  
  
*Also I got now the original demo disk of Jak II (I know, the other I get from a magazine, I can only play seven minutes on it, before the screen is going black) on the back cover stood also a new webpage of Jak II, but its not open yet. Here's the link if you want to go there:  
  
Jak2renegade.com  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 21: Jak vs Levihantan  
  
***  
  
Jak walked together with Shirline to a bar. They walked inside the bar and sit down next a table.  
  
Jak: What we do here anyway?  
  
Shirline: You see.  
  
Shirline call for the barkeeper and he walked to them.  
  
Shirline: Give us some beer!  
  
Barkeeper: Okay?  
  
He walked away and Jak looked at Shirline.  
  
Jak: Beer?  
  
Shirline: Real man and woman's drink that!  
  
Jak: You can drink beer?  
  
Shirline: You never saw or drink beer before?  
  
Jak: No.  
  
Shirline: Than you learned it now.  
  
The barkeeper came back with two glasses beer. Shirline grabbed them and give one to Jak. Jak looked at and Shirline take a slurp of it.  
  
Shirline: They taste even better after a battle!  
  
Jak: Okay, I'll try.  
  
Jak take a slurp of it and start with a wry face. But when he licked his lips of. He looked at Shirline.  
  
Shirline: And?  
  
Jak: I must learn to drink it, but its tasty.  
  
Shirline: Better than in the jail?  
  
Jak: That food there was nasty, this is tasty!  
  
Suddenly Prite and Brawl walked to them.  
  
Brawl: Look we have here.  
  
Prite: Yeah, Blondie!  
  
Shirline: What do you two want.  
  
Prite: We love Blondie, to call him Fucking Bastard!  
  
Shirline: Only because that Levihantan loose from him?  
  
Brawl: Maybe.  
  
Jak stood up and walked to them. Brawl and Prite looked at him.  
  
Brawl: What do you want?  
  
Jak: To ask of you leave us alone!  
  
Prite: Oh, I get it! Lovers.  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Prite: Oh yes you did, you love Shirline.  
  
Jak: I love somebody else, Shirline is only a good friend!  
  
Suddenly give Prite Jak a stump, right into his face. Jak rubbed over his cheek and then he stump back. Brawl grabbed Jak by his throat and Shirline throw beer into Brawl's eyes.  
  
Brawl: My eyes! You little rat!  
  
The fight begin in the bar. Levihantan ran the bar in and saw his two friends fight against Jak and Shirline. He ran to it and stopped the fight.  
  
Levihantan: Who start with the fight!  
  
Prite: Jak!  
  
Jak: WHAT! You start to stump into my face!  
  
Levihantan: You must leave my friends alone!  
  
He walked to Jak and grabbed him by his throat.  
  
Levihantan: Nobody hurt may friends!  
  
Then he throw his right knee into Jak's stomach. He let Jak go and Jak attacks him. Now it was a fight against two rivals than a normal fight. Both are strong and only one is the winner. Shirline try to stop the fight, but fail.  
  
Jak stump into the face of Lef and give him a bloody nose. Lef throw Jak of him and attacks him. They still fighting like crazy and it seems that they not give up. Lef grabbed Jak's ears and pushed Jak's face into his knee.  
  
Jak try to loose Lef, but it fail. Suddenly Levihantan grabbed Jak by his hair and stump him into his stomach. Blood came out Jak's mouth. Than Levihantan let Jak go and Jak looked at him.  
  
Jak: What are you anyway?  
  
Levihantan: I'm strong, the strongest of the whole Underground group!  
  
Jak: Not for long!  
  
Jak pushed himself into Levihantan and they hits the wall. Jak let go and stump Levihantan a few times into his stomach. Now they came blood out Lef's mouth. Jak's last stump was into Lef's face, when suddenly a shot being fired.  
  
Jak looked up and saw Shirline.  
  
Shirline: Stop this silly fight!  
  
Jak: But he. . .  
  
Shirline: No buts! You can't beat Levihantan, even he can't beat you!  
  
Jak let Lef go and walked back to Shirl. Suddenly Lef jumped on Jak's back and try to kill him. Jak grabs the arms of Levihantan around his throat, but Lef was to strong. But suddenly they heard an other shot being fired.  
  
Levihantan let Jak go and looked both at Shirline. Shirline only shakes her head. Then she looked up and saw Torn. He came too them.  
  
Torn: What's going on here? What was that fighting for?  
  
Levihantan: Only one thing, I hate him!  
  
Torn: That's not a reason to fight with him! I want that you two come too my office, NOW! Prite, Brawl, you too!  
  
Than Torn walked away. Jak and the other three walked behind him.  
  
***  
  
Jak, Levihantan, Prite and Brawl stood front of Torn's desk. Torn looked at them. Sergeant Clipsen walked inside the office.  
  
Clipsen: You call, sure!  
  
Torn: Yes I did. Now, enemies or not, but you five go on a mission.  
  
Levihantan: WHAT! Not with him!  
  
He point out to Jak. Jak looked furious at him.  
  
Torn: Yes. I want that you break the biggest statue of the Baron.  
  
Clipsen: Break a statue?  
  
Torn: Yeah, spy's told me that there cameras hide inside that statue! Praxis want to see us, where we hide, what we do and the other peoples. To break the statue, he know that he can't play games with us.  
  
Clipsen: We must let him see who is the boss!  
  
Torn: Exactly.  
  
Jak: Breaking the statue, kill Metal Heads. That sounds great to me!  
  
Levihantan: You love to kill Metal Heads?  
  
Jak: Also Crimson Guards too. But my biggest prey is Farkness and even Praxis!  
  
Levihantan looked at Jak and nodded. Both of them hates Praxis, that must he admit. But working with him? Jak is his enemy now and how he can work with him? Torn cough and looked at Clipsen.  
  
Torn: You take the leadership! Take good care of them, I want that they came back alive!  
  
Clipsen: Okay.  
  
Torn: Go now and break that statue!  
  
Clipsen bowed and walked with Jak and the others the office out. Torn followed them. Shirline, Daxter, Angel and Chiste ran to them.  
  
Shirline: A mission?  
  
Torn: Yes, but you stay here!  
  
Shirline: I go with them!  
  
Torn: YOU STAY!  
  
Jak: Stay here Shirl, I don't want that you hurting yourself.  
  
Shirline: But he. . .  
  
Jak: No buts.  
  
Jak grins at her and she grins back. Shirline grabbed a thing from her back and give it too Jak.  
  
Shirline: This is a hoverboard Jak, you can skate with it. Maybe you need it for the mission.  
  
Jak: Thanks Shirl.  
  
Daxter and Chiste walked also too him.  
  
Daxter: I go with you Jak!  
  
Jak: Stay here by Shirl Dax!  
  
Daxter: Okay.  
  
Chiste kiss him on his cheek.  
  
Chiste: Be careful now.  
  
Jak: I do.  
  
Shirline: You too Lef.  
  
Levihantan: What?  
  
Shirline: Like Jak, I want that you come back alive, or else I kill you both!  
  
Levihantan: How you can kill us if we are dead!  
  
Shirline: I think up something.  
  
Jak and Levihantan both grins at Shirline and then they walked with the other outside the Underground lair. They stepped into a car and drive to the city.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
Loves is big if you want it. *Signed* I hope that Umi is not mad at Chiste.  
  
Umi: -_-* grrrrr.  
  
AD: Oops O_o'  
  
*Shark:  
  
Thanks for the review!  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
hihi, loves the review ^_^  
  
AD: Oh Ja~ak!  
  
Jak: Not again! *Jumps from the cliff, again*  
  
AD: Ouch, that hurts!  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	22. Revenge is sweet

Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 22: Revenge is sweet!  
  
***  
  
Jak fly on the hoverboard behind Levihantan and the others. Clipsen fly next to him.  
  
Clipsen: We going to make some fun.  
  
Jak: Yeah. Only to destroyed a statue with a camera in it?  
  
Clipsen: What do you think. We only travel across the City?  
  
Jak: Sounds cool. But I got my guns.  
  
Clipsen: Your weird.  
  
Jak: Thanks. But I'm a waster Lander!  
  
Clipsen: You not belong here, friend.  
  
Jak: We will see.  
  
***  
  
Erol looked at the statue of the Baron and was thinking. Felina walked to him.  
  
Felina: Hmm, why we must protect that thing?  
  
Erol: A big secret.  
  
Felina: Ashlin can it too. She is the daughter of Baron Praxis!  
  
Erol: And we are the members of the Crimson Guards!  
  
Felina: That's true.  
  
Felina and Erol are head leaders of the Crimson Guards together with Ashlin. Suddenly Ashlin called them and they walked to her.  
  
Ashlin: Baron wants to speak with you two!  
  
They nodded and followed Ashlin to the Baron. Baron saw them and walked to Erol.  
  
Baron: Experiment 506-AA?  
  
Erol: I don't saw him yet.  
  
Ashlin: Are you really thinking that he come back to kill you?  
  
Baron: He's coming back, I can feel it.  
  
Suddenly they heard a explosion and looked around.  
  
Felina: What was that!  
  
Erol: It came by the statue!  
  
***  
  
Jak enjoy from his revenge. Lef and the others looked confused at him.  
  
Brawl: Remember me, not to fight with him anymore.  
  
Levihantan: Yeah.  
  
Jak looked triumphant to the broking statue.  
  
Jak: And this is not even the half of my revenge!  
  
Baron Praxis and his troop ran to them. Jak saw them and looked menacing at them. Finally, he saw the face of the man that gave Farkness the premise to use him for experiments. The Baron looked at Erol.  
  
Baron: Who is he?  
  
Erol: That the guy that destroyed the warehouses. Experiment 506-AA, or his real name Jak.  
  
Baron: Jak?  
  
Jak: That's the name, YES! And finally I can take revenge on you and Farkness.  
  
Jak shoot at front of Baron legs. The Baron looked at him deadly.  
  
Jak: Nobody used me as experiments anymore!  
  
Another time he shoot and this time he hit the left shoulder of the Baron.  
  
Baron: You. . . KILL THEM!  
  
Crimson Guards walked to Jak and the others. Jak looked at the Baron.  
  
Jak: Shit! I must shoot him into his heart!  
  
Levihantan: What should we do!  
  
Clipsen: Run! Our mission is now complete.  
  
They start to run. Jak followed them. The Crimson Guards go after them. Prite looked at the Baron and smiled. The Baron smiled back. Jak past Prite and looked at him. He saw the smile and don't trust him very much. Why he smiled at the Baron? Is he a betrayer?  
  
When Jak looked at the Baron, he smiled too. 'He's a betrayer.' Thought Jak but with proofs he had? Nothing.  
  
Suddenly Levihantan slipped and fall on the ground. They stop with running and looked at him.  
  
Clipsen: Everything right?  
  
Levihantan: Yeah, its only my knee that hurt.  
  
Levihantan looked behind him and saw the guards, then he looked back to his friends.  
  
Levihantan: RUN!  
  
Brawl: But you?  
  
Levihantan: Forget me! Save your self. I holding them up!  
  
Clipsen: We not gonna leave you alone.  
  
Levihantan: It's a order and you that Clipsen!  
  
Clipsen nodded and ran further with Brawl and Prite. Levihantan stood up and looked deadly at the guards.  
  
Levihantan: You got me, but my friends you should never catch.  
  
The Crimson Guards aim their weapons on Levihantan. Levihatan closed his eyes. Suddenly someone taped him on his shoulder. Levihantan looked up and saw Jak.  
  
Levihantan: Jak?  
  
Jak: Follow the others Levihantan. I hold them up.  
  
Levihantan: No.  
  
Jak: You can't fight with that knee, now go, or I kick you to them!  
  
Levihantan nodded and run away. Jak looked at him and then back to the guards.  
  
Jak: Now, its my turn.  
  
Jak transformed into Dark Jak and start to fight with the Crimson Guards.  
  
***  
  
Clipsen and the others walked back to their hideout. They got tears in their eyes and they know that they lost a good friend. Torn and Angel walked to them.  
  
Torn: The mission?  
  
Clipsen: We destroyed the statue.  
  
Torn: Were are Lef and Jak?  
  
Brawl: We don't know were Jak is, but Lef give his live for us.  
  
Torn: You don't mean. . .  
  
Clipsen: He's dead Torn! And its Jak's fault!  
  
Torn: Dead, no. Not him!  
  
Angel got also tears in her eyes. Sig, Shirline and Chiste ran to them.  
  
Shirline: You're back Clips! But were are Jak and lef?  
  
Clipsen: Lef is dead!  
  
Shirline: No.  
  
Chiste: And Jak? Is he still alive?  
  
Brawl: Thanks to him, we lost Lef!  
  
Chiste: No, I can't believe you!  
  
Prite: He start to shoot at the Baron!  
  
Clipsen: Torn, you made a big mistake to let Jak join in this group!  
  
Prite: I didn't trust him at the day I met him!  
  
Shirline walked menacing to him. Chiste can't believe her own ears. Is it really Jak's fault that Lef is now death? She still don't want to believe them. Shirline looked deadly at Prite.  
  
Shirline: Were are the proofs that its Jak's fault and maybe Lef is not dead!  
  
Prite: He is dead!  
  
Shirline: And were is Jak?  
  
Prite: He run away!  
  
Shirline: Probably he stay by Lef and fight with him against the guards!  
  
Prite: But Lef hate him!  
  
Levihantan: Not any more!  
  
The all looked up and saw Lef walked to them.  
  
Levihantan: Jak saves me.  
  
Shirline: Lef! I'm so glad that you alive. Where's Jak?  
  
Levihantan: probably death. He fight alone against the guards to save me.  
  
Shirline: He is still alive.  
  
Chiste: How you know?  
  
Shirline: Because, I can feel it and see it.  
  
They looked confused at Shirline and looked up when a boy with yellow-green hair walked to them. It was Jak. Levihantan walked to him.  
  
Levihantan: How you escape?  
  
Jak: That's mine little secret.  
  
He wink to Lef and then he looked deadly at Prite. He walked to him and grabbed his shirt.  
  
Jak: I saw you smiling at the Baron! Why?  
  
Prite: What are you talking about!  
  
Jak: Don't lie to me!  
  
Prite looked at Jak but say nothing.  
  
Jak: Okay, have it your way. But I lie a eye on you!  
  
He let Prite go and walked to Shirline and Chiste. Chiste hugs him and Shirline wink to him. Angel walked also to him and give him a kiss.  
  
Angel: You saved Lef.  
  
Jak: I know. Chiste?  
  
Chiste: I thought, you was dead!  
  
Jak: He, they don't catch me alive.  
  
Levihantan taped on his shoulder and Jak looked at him.  
  
Levihantan: Thanks.  
  
Jak: No thanks Levihantan.  
  
Levihantan: Call me Lef!  
  
Lef held his hand to Jak and Jak shake it.  
  
Jak: Friend?  
  
Levihantan: Friend.  
  
Daxter came to them, but he was not himself. He walked what strange to Jak.  
  
Daxter: He baby, you're back!  
  
Jak: Huh, what's the matter Daxter?  
  
Daxter: Back from the dead *hiccup* He, Jakkie boy!  
  
Shirline: Oh no. Daxter, have you drinking again?  
  
Daxter: Nop *hiccup* darling, you my man!  
  
Sig: Oh yes dear, I saw him with two glasses of beer.  
  
Jak: He, we also drunk beer right?  
  
Shirline: One is not so bad as a couple of it.  
  
Daxter: Hellooooooo!  
  
Shirline: O man, what got he a headache!  
  
Jak laugh at his friend and he knew, he's revenge is sweet and on the day he met Farkness again, he gonna kill that bastard.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
Jak: *Still running from his fangirls*  
  
Daxter: -_-* And he got all the fun!  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
Levihantan: He, Jak and I be friends now.  
  
Jak: And if we fight again, than its only with friendship ^_^  
  
*Shark:  
  
Daxter: Me not in the mission.  
  
Jak: You should ran away as a chicken!  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Shirline: Only that, he got drunk!  
  
Daxter: -_-**  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	23. Samos?

I owned what I owned ^_^' Only Nobinoir owned Angel and Kiz owned Ele.  
  
Still busy with Jak I I. Got all 60 % complete. Not bad, but it can better.  
  
Man, I love this game more than the first one. More action and more humor.  
  
O yeah, did you notice all that JakII.com is changed? Its is now much better than the first one. More characters, new screenshots and movies. The weapons and the enemies, vehicles and much more.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 23: Samos?  
  
***  
  
Jak, Shirline and Levihantan drunk beer in the Hip Hog Saloon from Krew. Krew looked confused at Jak, when he walked in. The last time try Krew to steal Jak's weapon back and Jak almost killed him.  
  
Krew: Is your weapon. . .  
  
Jak: One of the best! He saved my live a few times.  
  
Krew: Okay.  
  
Krew fly away and Shirline looked at Jak.  
  
Shirline: Torn got you on an other mission, but the Shadow wants to speak with you too.  
  
Jak: Shadow?  
  
Levihantan: Shadow is the real leader of the Underground. Torn is only the second commando.  
  
Jak: Well, okay. I wanna to meet him.  
  
Daxter jumped on the table near them. He was wanes again, drunk.  
  
Daxter: Jak, I love you!  
  
Jak: Oh no, he starts again!  
  
Suddenly Daxter jumped on Jak and kiss him on his lips. Jak pushed Daxter of him.  
  
Jak: Dax geez! When you learned not to drink too much!  
  
Daxter: I only love Jak!  
  
Jak: Oh brother.  
  
Shirline and Levihantan start to laugh out loud. Jak looked at them and blushed.  
  
Jak: That ottsel. . . he started it!  
  
Shirline: We know Jak.  
  
Levihantan: Lets go back to the hideout.  
  
Jak: Okay.  
  
***  
  
In the meantime, Prite walked to the Baron with Krimzon Guards around him. Erol saw him and walked to him.  
  
Erol: The Baron wanes to talk with you!  
  
Prite nodded and they walked to the Baron. The Baron got bandage around his arm. Jak had hit him after his last mission. The Baron saw Prite and walked to him.  
  
Baron: Jak?  
  
Prite: Still alive. He become friends with Levihantan and Shirline.  
  
Baron: So, Shirline is back by the Underground?  
  
Prite: Not yet, she is only with Jak.  
  
Baron: Those three are dangerous for my mans.  
  
Prite: They work also together now.  
  
Baron: I have to kill them!  
  
Prite: But how?  
  
Baron: Find their weakness, than we can eliminate them!  
  
Prite: I should try it!  
  
Prite walked the room out and the Baron looked at him.  
  
***  
  
Jak and the others walked back to the lair. Daxter on the shoulder of Jak, with a big headache.  
  
Daxter: Oh mine head!  
  
Shirline: Its your own fault Daxter. To much drunk is bad!  
  
Jak: And Daxter, that's the second time in this week you get drunk.  
  
Daxter: I'll try not to drink too much now.  
  
They walked inside the hideout and Torn walked to them.  
  
Torn: The Shadow wanes to talk with you Jak.  
  
Jak: Where can I find him?  
  
Torn: Just follow me.  
  
Jak followed Torn to his office and when Torn opened the door, Jak don't want to believe his own eyes. Even Daxter looked confused. Front of them stood Samos, or he was a look a like of him.  
  
Samos: Hello Jak, I'm Shadow or you can call me Samos.  
  
Ele stood at front of them. She was an other commander of the Underground. She was always by Samos to protect him.  
  
Levihantan and Shirline walked also inside and Samos walked to them.  
  
Samos: Shirline, I'm happy to see you again!  
  
Shirline: And I happy to see u.  
  
Samos: Where have you been? After that you fight with Torn, nobody saw you again.  
  
Shirline: I live alone, until I meet Jak.  
  
Samos: Your Jak!  
  
Jak: Y. . . yes.  
  
Samos: What's the matter? You look of you saw a ghost!  
  
Jak: Maybe.  
  
Daxter: He Ol' Green! How you came here? Jak and I are the only. . .  
  
Jak lay his hand on the mouth of his friend.  
  
Samos: What you call me?  
  
Jak: Please, don't listen to my friend. He talks to much and he was drunk a few minutes ago.  
  
Samos: Okay. But what he means by Ol' Green?  
  
Jak: He can't think with his brains.  
  
Daxter looked angrily at Jak.  
  
Samos: Enough talking. Jak, you go together with Shirline and Levihantan on a mission. Ele go with you.  
  
Ele: The Baron got some technology apparatus that we have to destroy.  
  
Shirline: Ele, your are also better with computers.  
  
Ele: yes and with you help, we can destroyed them earlier.  
  
Shirline: All right. I'm ready!  
  
Samos: Jak, Levihantan. You two are going with them for back-up.  
  
Jak: That's ok. I want to let the Baron know that I'm hunting on him and Farkness.  
  
Levihantan: You already let the Baron know that you are hunting on him, with that shot in his arm.  
  
Jak smiled evilly.  
  
Samos: Good. Ele, takes to boys with you. Jak, take that talking rat with you.  
  
Daxter: WHAT!  
  
Jak: I take him with me.  
  
They walked out the office and Chiste ran to them.  
  
Chiste: Take me with you Jak.  
  
Jak: An other time, I promise.  
  
Chiste: Really?  
  
Jak: Yes.  
  
Than Jak kiss her on the lips and then he walked with the others away. Chiste looked at them and signed. Angel walked to her.  
  
Angel: Did he left you alone?  
  
Chiste: He is only on the missions.  
  
Angel: He wanes revenge on his enemies.  
  
Chiste: I know, I spend almost a half year with him in the prison, in the same cell. I saw him changed. He's getting madder by the minute and now, his eyes. I see it in his eyes. It just like, of the beast inside him, haves awake.  
  
Angel nodded and looked at Jak and the others.  
  
Angel: Lets get hope, that they all coming back alive.  
  
Chiste: Yes. Jak take care of them, I. . . I can feel it.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review  
  
*Kiz: Thanks for the review and I hope you Ele. She is getting better in the next chapter.  
  
*Nobinoir: More drunky Daxie! And Levihantan is now one of Jak's friends.  
  
*Shark: Thanks for the review 


	24. Shut down the systems

I owned what I owned.  
  
You know the little story of The three Jaks and Beautyfly? Well, on amandaxter.deviantart.com I gonna make a kind of comic, with a new character named Darkscout a demon-dog  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 24: Shut down the systems  
  
***  
  
Ele looked at the building were she break in together with Shirline. Jak and Levihantan walked to her and looked also the building. Daxter jumped of Jak's shoulder. Shirline was busy with her computer. She was really good in it, especially with breaking of security alarms.  
  
Shirline: I can break the security alarms, but too bad there is also a time of it.  
  
Jak: What do you mean?  
  
He walked to Shirline and gonna sit down next to her. Shirline looked at him.  
  
Shirline: Well, we can break the security alarms, but than we have only ten minutes to destroy the Krimzon Guards systems.  
  
Jak: That sound a challenge too me.  
  
Daxter: And gonna die!  
  
Levihantan: Yeah! Jak, we talking about the fortress!  
  
Jak: The fortress?  
  
Ele: The headquarters of the Baron.  
  
Jak: The headquarters? And what's that thing in the air?  
  
Shirline: That is were the Baron looking over the city, it is his home, his palace!  
  
Jak: Note to myself, blow up that thing!  
  
He stood up and Levihantan grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Levihantan: You're crazy! If that thing falls above the city! Millions of peoples are gonna die!  
  
Daxter: He's right Jak.  
  
Jak: Okay. New note, explore the palace and kill the Baron.  
  
Then he walked away and looked back at the fortress. Daxter signed.  
  
Daxter: He is changed. In the past he was a friendly boy without anger or revenge, but now. . .  
  
Shirline: Every changed Dax. Especially in this darn city.  
  
----  
  
Daxter signed and thought on the day when they sit together at Sentinel Beach. They were still young and Jak had loosing his parents and so his voice. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Were are friends right?  
  
Jak looked at friend and smiled. A teas felt from his cheek. Daxter looked worried at him.  
  
Daxter: Don't cry.  
  
Jak shakes his head.  
  
Daxter: Maybe you can't speak anymore, but I should always be your friend. And nothing can changed that. Or you be later a evil guy that kill his enemies, but even that you still my friend.  
  
Jak start to laughing. No, he should never be a evil guy, that as something he doesn't want.  
  
----  
  
Daxter walked to his friend and looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Are you thinking too?  
  
Jak: Thinking? About what?  
  
Daxter: The past. About what I said.  
  
Jak: What you said?  
  
Daxter: Evil guy.  
  
Jak signed. Now he remember it too. he would never be a evil guy, but what Shirline all said. Everything is changing.  
  
Jak: Are you thinking that I am a bad guy?  
  
Daxter: You speak evil. Things I never heard from you or saw.  
  
Jak: Farkness and the Baron, they did it too me.  
  
Daxter: But why are you not changing back!  
  
Jak: I can't.  
  
Daxter: Why not!  
  
Jak: Dax, that is something you find out later.  
  
Daxter looked at him when Jak walked back to the others.  
  
Jak: All right Shirl, if you shut down the alarm, we got only ten minutes to destroyed the system. Are we gone make that?  
  
Shirline: If we work together!  
  
Jak: That's fine. Levihantan, can you go with Ele?  
  
Levihantan: Yes.  
  
Jak: Okay, than I go with Shirline. Are you ready?  
  
Shirline: Yes.  
  
Jak: DO IT!  
  
Shirline shut down the alarm and they sneak into the fortress. Ele grabbed her computer too and looked at the screen.  
  
Ele: There's two systems. Are you seeing that too Shirl?  
  
Shirline: Yes.  
  
Ele: Okay, Shirline you do the right one, I do the left one!  
  
Shirline: Left was always your favorite.  
  
Ele smiled evilly at Shirline and then they separate the group.  
  
***  
  
Jak kick a door out and they looked inside a room. Daxter was the first one who step into the room. Jak and Shirline followed him. Shirline snickered when she saw the systems. Daxter looked his eyes out. The system was big.  
  
Shirline put her computer down and sit on a chair. She played with her computer and find a alarm on the systems.  
  
Shirline: Lucky me that I can break alarms.  
  
Daxter: Yeah, I don't want to fight with Krimzon Guards!  
  
Shirline: I know. But we have our dark friend with us.  
  
Jak: He, I can't help that I am a dark demon now, you know!  
  
Shirline: But Dark Jak help us escape from the prison, you know.  
  
She wink to Jak and he blush.  
  
Jak: Yeah that's. . . that's true.  
  
Daxter: And Dark Jak almost killed us when he was going after Farkness.  
  
Jak: I KNOW!  
  
Shirline: Can you. . . transform in your Dark side? I need your claws to open this lock of the system.  
  
Jak: Okay, but you must hurry. I haven't charge my body with Dark Eco for a while and its almost. . .  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute Big Guy! I got claws too.  
  
He wink to Shirline and she rolled her eyes.  
  
Shirline: Ohh, how romantic!  
  
Daxter shows smiling his teeth and try to break the lock.  
  
Jak and Shirline looked at each other and start to chuckle.  
  
Daxter: What?  
  
Shirline: Nothing 'darling' let Jak handle this.  
  
Daxter: You called me a darling! Are you serious!  
  
Shirline: No.  
  
Daxter: Ouch! You break my ottsel heart!  
  
Jak transformed into Dark Jak. He grabbed the lock and break it. Shirline broke the alarm and go further in the system. But suddenly the alarm is going of. Shirline stood with angry up.  
  
Shirline: Stupid system! There was an other alarm!  
  
DJak: What!  
  
Shirline: They putting another alarm in it and I saw it too late!  
  
Daxter: We must get out of here!  
  
Shirline&DJak: Right.  
  
Jak transformed back to his previous form and run away with Shirline and Daxter.  
  
***  
  
Levihantan hear the alarm too. Ele stood up and looked at Levihantan.  
  
Ele: Lef, we got a big problem. The system has two different alarms, one is hide somewhere in the system and probably felt Shirline into that trap!  
  
Levihantan: Oh no!  
  
Ele: We must find the others and we must get out of here.  
  
Levihantan: Say that again!  
  
They run the room out and ran into Farkness.  
  
Levihantan: Farkness!  
  
Farkness: Levihantan?  
  
Levihantan pushed Farkness out of the way and run further. Farkness stood up and looked at them. He grabbed the crystal and looked at it. The colors Purple, Yellow and Red are shinning.  
  
Farkness: I know the other two, but who is that Red Guardian? Levihantan!  
  
***  
  
Jak and Shirline ran outside the building. There stood a couple of Krimon Guards waiting for them. Jak grabbed Shirline's wrist and run for it.  
  
A boy with blue hair stopped his zoomer and walked a little booth. The woman behind the bar of the booth looked at him.  
  
Woman: Mataius, I thought you was going back to your parents in Gron City.  
  
Mataius: I know, but I want to say goodbye.  
  
Woman: You want a coke?  
  
Mataius: Thanks Sene.  
  
Sene grabbed a coke and want to give it too Mataius when she suddenly looked behind him.  
  
Sene: Someone try to steal your zoomer Mat.  
  
Mataius: What?  
  
He looked also behind and saw a boy with yellow hair jumped on his zoomer. A girl with also yellow hair and an orange ottsel jumped also on the zoomer. Mataius ran to it.  
  
Mataius: HE! Get of my zoomer!  
  
Jak: We just borrow it!  
  
Jak fly away and Mataius looked at it. Suddenly he saw hellcat cruisers that chasing the boy and his friends.  
  
Jak know to loose the Krimzon Guards with damage on the zoomer. They jumped of it and looked at it.  
  
Shirline: The zoomer is history!  
  
Jak: Yeah, but we loose those Guards.  
  
Daxter: But how is it with Lef and Ele?  
  
Shirline grabbed her walkie-talkie and phoned to Ele. She get response back.  
  
Ele: We are saved and you?  
  
Shirline: We fine.  
  
Ele: Okay, I see you at the headquarters.  
  
Shirline: Okay.  
  
Jak: Back to the headquarters?  
  
Shirline: Yes.  
  
***  
  
-----responds-----  
  
Lady Tsuru:  
  
Yeah, your right. Jak must better hide if Daxter is drunk ^_^  
  
Nobinoir:  
  
I update all, I update all ^_^'  
  
Shark:  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
Kiz:  
  
Thanks for the review  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	25. Bad dream and jealous

Almost finished with this (kind of like) season of Jak and Daxter Renegade: the Eco Guardian Reunite (maybe 5 or 6 chapters to go). But this time it should be a long cliffhanger.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 25: Bad dream and jealous  
  
***  
  
Jak wake up and looked around. He was frighten when he looked at the grille. Was he still in prison, his cell? He saw also a young man, lying on the bed into a deep sleep. Jak yawed and walked to the grille and looked around the hallway.  
  
Was it just a dream? He had killed Utshie, was free from the prison and he met a girl from his ages and that looks just like him. Was it only a dream? But how and why so long? Have he ever met Torn, Sig or Krew?  
  
Shirline and Levihantan? What about them and Chiste? Jak got a headache. How long have he sleep? Suddenly he transform into Dark Jak and the boy wake up. He start to scream and Dark Jak cover the boy's mouth with his paw.  
  
DJak: Don't worry, its me Michel.  
  
Michel: But how. . .  
  
DJak: I was in a rage, say. . . how long have I sleep?  
  
Michel: We sleep now for two hours.  
  
DJak: What? No way, it can't be!  
  
Michel: Way not?  
  
DJak: That's. . . never mind.  
  
Dark Jak transformed back to his old body and looked around. Michel stood up and walked to him.  
  
Michel: What was that? That white thing you became?  
  
Jak: They experiments me. They. . .  
  
Michel: Yeah?  
  
Jak: Never mind.  
  
Michel nodded and looked at the stars.  
  
Michel: You know, I got a strange dream. Somebody that just like you, help us out of jail. When we break out this place, Farkness shoot me dead.  
  
Jak: You know, I got that same dream too. They have killed you and I transformed into the beast to take revenge for ya.  
  
Michel: Revenge?  
  
Jak: I was so mad.  
  
Voice: Are you still dreaming?  
  
Jak: Who was that?  
  
Voice: ME!  
  
Suddenly, someone thrown some cold water over him and Jak jumped up. He looked at Shirline that smiled at him.  
  
Jak: Shirline. . . I. . .  
  
Shirline: You can dress yourself? You lay in your underwear now.  
  
Jak: HEY!  
  
Shirline: No problem. I saw my dad more in that.  
  
Jak: But I am not you're dad!  
  
Shirline: I know. But dress yourself and we can go to Samos.  
  
Jak: Samos is just like the Samos I know, only the Samos in my time is older than he is.  
  
Shirline: Really?  
  
Jak: Yeah.  
  
Shirline nodded and walked out of the room. Jak stood up and was thinking about that strange dream he had. Daxter jumped on Jak's bed.  
  
Daxter: Are you finally awake, Sleepy Beauty?  
  
Jak: Shut up, rodent.  
  
Daxter: HE!  
  
Jak smiled at his friend and dressed himself and walked, with Daxter onto his shoulder, to Samos.  
  
Daxter: You know Jak, I like this Samos. I have not moping the floors or clean up his room.  
  
Jak: Not so loud, before you know it, he let you moping the floors and clean up his room.  
  
Daxter: Why Jak why? Why you always knock me door?  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Daxter: Sorry, I got that from a friend.  
  
Jak: And that means. . .  
  
Daxter: Forget what I said! Lets go to the Big Green.  
  
Jak: No, I never forget something, come on Dax!  
  
Daxter: No no no no!  
  
***  
  
Samos was sitting in his room and Ele walked to him.  
  
Ele: I can't believe it that the Krimson Guards had a second alarm in their computers.  
  
Samos: The Bron is clever.  
  
Ele: I know the Baron is clever, but that make not any sense. I hate him.  
  
Samos: We all hate him what he do with the people of Haven City.  
  
Ele: And not only them, but the Lurkers too. The poor things are slaves from him. And if we have not troubles with those Krimson Guards, than we got troubles with those creatures the Metal Heads!  
  
Samos: The Metal heads are the worlds enemies. They want to kill everybody and destroyed everything that lay in there way.  
  
Ele: I hate them too. Nobody can defeat them or their leader.  
  
Samos: Nobody, only the Eco Guardians can defeat him.  
  
Ele: But where are they and who are they?  
  
Samos: I don't know, but lets get hope we find out soon.  
  
Ele: Yeah, or we be killed.  
  
Samos nodded his head and then somebody knocked the door. Shirline walked the room in following by Jak and Daxter.  
  
Samos: Ah, there are my favorites warriors.  
  
Jak: Favorite?  
  
Samos: Yes. You work with Shirline and she is all my favorite warrior.  
  
Shirline: Samos, you let me blush.  
  
Samos: Good. Now I got another mission for both of you. Go to Onin, she should give you the mission.  
  
Shirline: Okay, I am good friends with her.  
  
Samos: That's way, I send you too her. You live on the streets almost two years now and you know every street. . . alley.  
  
Shirline: I know, lets go Jak.  
  
Jak nodded and together they walked outside the room. Lef ran to them.  
  
Levihantan: Another mission?  
  
Jak: Its never stops.  
  
Shirline: Would you like to come with us?  
  
Levihantan: Of course, maybe you can use my help.  
  
Shirline: I know, lets go.  
  
Before they walked to the exit, Chiste grabbed Jak's arm.  
  
Chiste: Another time with her?  
  
Jak: Its only a mission.  
  
Chiste: Sure.  
  
She grabbed Shirline's arm and pulled her behind a wall, far away from Jak and Levihantan.  
  
Shirline: What's the problem Chiste? Why you acting like that?  
  
Chiste: One thing, stay away from Jak, do not even touch him!  
  
Shirline: HE! He is your boyfriend, not mine! We are only friends from each other.  
  
Chiste: I know you like him too, you. . .  
  
Shirline: I said, HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU MAY KEEP HIM! So stop boring me with that.  
  
Chiste looked with anger at Shirline when she walked back to Jak and Levihantan. Chiste even more jealousy.  
  
Chiste: If you ever touch him with love, your history darling.  
  
Then she walked away. Jak looked confused at Shirline.  
  
Jak: Something wrong?  
  
Shirline: No, but lets go to Onin, we must not let her wait.  
  
***  
  
In the Bazaar, they walked into a tent and a parrot-monkey fly to them.  
  
Shirline: Hi Pecker.  
  
Pecker: Shirline, no time, no see! How you doing today?  
  
Shirline: Great, you know Lef?  
  
Pecker: Yes, I know him. And welcome Jak, Onin has suspected you.  
  
Jak looked at an old woman that swing her arm around. She likes also blind as Tarja but she said nothing.  
  
Jak: Have we meet each other?  
  
Pecker: In the past or in the future. Onin see them both!  
  
Jak: Past? Future?  
  
Pecker: Forget it. Onin haves a mission for ya. Go to the mountains and search for the Guardian stone. With the Eco Guardians we should saved the world from the evil. The Metal Head become stronger each day and that's no good. Even the Metal H. . .  
  
Daxter: Don't say that word! Those creatures attack the forest wanes and destroyed it. They had some friends of my killed.  
  
Lef: You know them Dax?  
  
Daxter: Yes.  
  
Pecker: And they life also in the mountains. Hopefully you don't walk into them, the mountains are full with dangerous spots.  
  
Jak: We should watch out. Where in the mountains can we find the Guardian stone?  
  
Pecker: In the temple of Guardian.  
  
Shirline: I know where that is. Follow and trust me.  
  
Jak: I should always trust you Shirl.  
  
Shirline: Thanks.  
  
Jak: But still, how Onin know about me?  
  
Pecker: That is something you must find out by yourself.  
  
Jak looked confused at Pecker and Onin and then he walked with the others to mountains.  
  
***  
  
-----responds-----  
  
Lady Tsuru, Kiz, Nobinoir and Shark: Thanks for the reviews. 


	26. The secret

Almost Christmas and try to finished this last couple of chapters before I start with a new title. Write faster than ever before, oh wait, I write all fast. ^_^'  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 26: The secret  
  
***  
  
Shirline brought Jak and the others to the mountain.  
  
Jak: The Guardian stone?  
  
Shirline: I do not what it really is. But there's are legend about the stone.  
  
Jak: Legend?  
  
Levihantan: You never heard about the legend of the Eco Guardians?  
  
Jak: Farkness has ever talk about it. He wanes to made me a Guardian of Dark Eco.  
  
Levihantan: And have he make you one?  
  
Jak: I do not know.  
  
Jak looked at Shirline, but she walked away.  
  
Jak: I do not know.  
  
Levihantan looked at Jak and nodded with his head. Then he ran to Shirline and grabbed her arm.  
  
Levihantan: Can we trust him if we tell our secret to him?  
  
Shirline: Why?  
  
Levihantan: Well, I do not know. But I got the feeling that he keep a secret too.  
  
Shirline: I know his secret, but I don't gonna tell it.  
  
Levihantan: Okay. Well, should we go now to the temple? Before we met some Metal Heads?  
  
Shirline: Okay.  
  
***  
  
The Baron walked across his room when Prite walked to him.  
  
Prite: Baron, Jak, Shirline and Lef are going to the temple of the Guardians. What should I do?  
  
Praxis: Dispose them!  
  
Prite nodded and ran the room out. The Baron walked to his chair and gonna sit down. His daughter Ashelin walked to him.  
  
Ashelin: Are you trust him?  
  
Praxis: I have too. My spy is one of the best.  
  
Ashelin: I know.  
  
She walked out of the room and grabbed her mobile. She called to Torn.  
  
Torn: Ashelin!  
  
Ashelin: Did ya miss me?  
  
Torn: Yeah, how it with your dad?  
  
Ashelin: In pity, too good. He want to kill Jak.  
  
Torn: Where?  
  
Ashelin: In the mountains. Near the Guardian Temple.  
  
Torn: Thanks, I gonna warning them.  
  
Ashelin: Be careful dear.  
  
Torn: I will.  
  
Then Torn hang up and ran to his zoomer and fly to the mountains.  
  
***  
  
Jak looked at the temple and signed.  
  
Jak: Where here.  
  
Shirline: I see.  
  
She chuckled and grabbed the arm of Jak and kiss him on his cheek.  
  
Jak: What was that for?  
  
Shirline: I don't know.  
  
Levihatan: HEY!  
  
Shirline: Sorry Lef. I only give Jak a friendship kiss.  
  
Jak: Friendship? You love me, right?  
  
Shirline: NO!  
  
Jak: Why are you blushing than?  
  
Shirline: Sorry, wrong cheek.  
  
She ran down to Lef and kiss his cheek. Jak shakes his head.  
  
Jak: You can't choose with one of us you want?  
  
Shirline: Oh yes I can, but we go to the place where everywhere can be Metal Heads. They are killing machines.  
  
Jak: Oh and you though, if we don't gonna make it. . .  
  
Shirline: Maybe.  
  
Jak: Shirl, I love Chiste. You just a friend.  
  
Shirline: I know. But it was really the first time I kiss a boy. I spend three years alone in the city. I don't trust everybody until I met Daxter. Leviahantan, Angel and Samos where the only one who I trust. But soon, I gonna leave the underground again and another time, I spend alone in the big city. I'm sorry that I have kiss you Jak.  
  
Jak: Shirline. . .  
  
Jak walked to her and hugs her.  
  
Jak: You're not alone anymore. I promise, this will be last mission of the underground. Than we gonna leave that place and we take Chiste with us.  
  
Leviahantan: Do not forget me! I got a feeling that we must stay together.  
  
Jak: Okay Lef, welcome in the group.  
  
Leviahantan: I already lived in you group Jak.  
  
Jak: My group?  
  
Shirline: Maybe you can be our leader.  
  
Jak: Me, a leader? But how? When?  
  
Levihantan: Shirline and I got a big secret that nobody any knows, except Samos.  
  
Shirline: Jak, I know you are the Guardian of Dark Eco. Like me, am I the Guardian of the Yellow Eco.  
  
Leviahantan: And I am the Guardian of Red Eco.  
  
Daxter: Wow, that's a big secret!  
  
Shirline: That's way you must shut up your mouth for this! If someone tells it at the Baron than our lives could be in danger!  
  
Jak: And?  
  
Levihantan: If they catch all the guardians and put the Eco Crystal together. The White Guardian will show up and the enemy can destroyed and take over the world. And worsted is, you can't stop it!  
  
Shirline: We are important for the world.  
  
Jak: And what is with the Guardian stone?  
  
Shirline: That's the thing where you can put the crystals in.  
  
Levihantan: And we must protect it!  
  
Jak: Okay, if we are important for the world, we have to protect it from the one who want to destroyed it. We must go now before. . .  
  
Suddenly Jak's sniffled in the round.  
  
Shirline: Yeah?  
  
Jak: There's Dark Eco here!  
  
Levihantan: And?  
  
Shirline: If Jak want his powers. He must feed himself with that.  
  
Leviantan: What?  
  
Shirline: Jak, the Guardian of Dark Eco, was making by Farkness. The Eco choose us for their hidden powers. He is not like us. We can use our powers whenever we want, but Jak can not. If he is empty from his powers, he must charged himself up before he can continue his powers.  
  
Levihantan: Yeah, that's really sucks!  
  
Jak: I charged myself and then we can go further to the Temple, ok?  
  
Lef and Shirl nodded and followed Jak. Daxter ran behind them.  
  
Jak: Now that Farkness don't care of me anymore, I have to do it.  
  
Shirline: But remember, we stay always behind you.  
  
Jak: Thanks.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
Kiz and Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
Nobinoir: Huh yeah, they both like Jak very much, but huh Shirline loves Levihantan too. oh-ho! 0o0'  
  
Prexistence: Thanks for the reviews, and promise you that I finished the stories ^_^ Thanks you like my stories.  
  
Shark: Chiste is a apart girl, she see things what a other not see. ^_^' Thanks for the review 


	27. Betrayed and revenge

Not much to say only this. From now, I only update stories at Friday or weekends. The other days I hope to keep myself busy with written of the chapters from different stories.  
  
And Yahooo! I got 100 reviews for this fic! Thanks you all ^_0  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter renegade  
  
Chapter 27: Betrayed and revenge  
  
***  
  
On there mission to the Guardians temple, Jak wanes to charged himself up with Dark Eco. Prite found them and snickered. He must kill Jak and his friends from the Baron. With an evil plan he followed the group.  
  
Finally they came by the Dark eco pool. Daxter gets the creeps from the place.  
  
Daxter: Why Jak?  
  
Jak: My body wanes Dark Eco and I give it.  
  
Shirline: Be careful Jak.  
  
Jak: I should be careful Shirl.  
  
He jumped into the pool and quickly he jumped out of it. His body glows white. Then he changed back to normal.  
  
Jak: Wow, I must be careful with that Eco.  
  
Levihantan: Why?  
  
Jak: I don't know. For the second, I thought about killing people, but then again. . .  
  
Shirline: Killing?  
  
Jak: Dark Jak.  
  
***  
  
Jak and the others walked further until they came by the Guardian Temple. They walked inside. Daxter walk a front of them and suddenly he steps on a trap and a spear appears right above Daxter's head.  
  
Daxter: WHAAAAA! What was that?  
  
Shirline: It is a trap. I think that this place is full with it.  
  
Daxter: Let's go back.  
  
Jak: No, first the Guardian stone.  
  
With little stones to activate the traps without steps on them, they came into a big room where they found the Guardian stone.  
  
Shirline: We did it!  
  
Jak: Yeah, now we must grab that stone and lets get out of here.  
  
Daxter: You stole my idea jak.  
  
He run to the Guardian stone and grabbed it. Suddenly the walls start to move to them and the door start to close slowly. Daxter keep the stones in his paws and yelled.  
  
Daxter: It is an other trap!  
  
Jak run to his buddy and grabbed him with the Guardian stone and take a run the door. Jak slide under the door and Levihantan and Shirline did the same. When the door closed, they are be saved from out the room, but not from the temple yet.  
  
Still running, they found the exit from the temple and jumped out of it.  
  
When they run far away from the temple, they ran into a cleft, Prite take his evil step and blow up the cleft and a big boulder roll down the hill. Prite laughing evilly and Jak looked up. He saw the boulder and Prite. Levihantan saw Prite too.  
  
Levihantan: PRITE!  
  
Jak: The betrayal!  
  
Jak pushed Levihantan and Shirline out of his way and kicked Daxter away. When he looked up to the boulder, he saw his dead when suddenly somebody pushed him.  
  
***  
  
Torn drive quickly if he can to the mountains.  
  
Torn: I hope I'm not late yet!  
  
Torn don't like Shirline much, but she is one of his team. If something happens to her, he can't forgive himself. He want to be a friend of Shirline and from deep inside, they are friends, even they do not like each other.  
  
***  
  
Jak coughed and looked up. Shirline ran to him and give him a hand to stand up.  
  
Shirline: Is everything okay?  
  
Jak: Yeah. But who pushed me?  
  
Levihantan: LOOK!  
  
Levihantan point out to the boulder and under the boulder lay a blue-red hairy girl. Jak saw who it was.  
  
Jak: No, NO CHISTE!  
  
He ran to her and try to pushed the boulder of her. Chiste looked at him.  
  
Chiste: Jak?  
  
Jak: Don't worry, I'm here.  
  
Chiste: Jak, I feel nothing.  
  
Jak: We bring you back to the Underground, there they can take care of you.  
  
Chiste: No.  
  
Jak: What you mean by no, I'll take care for you, don't worry.  
  
Chiste: Jak, I love you.  
  
Jak: And I love you.  
  
Chiste: I remember what you said to me in the jail.  
  
Jak: What? We say much to each other.  
  
Chiste: I know, but this should I always remember. So long hope existence. . . its gone be okay. I was your hope, I guess.  
  
Jak: Chiste.  
  
Chiste: I'm really sorry Shirline. I was really jealous at your friendship with Jak. Can you forgive me?  
  
Shirline: Of course, we are friends.  
  
Chiste: Friends, my good. . . friends.  
  
Jak: CHISTE! NO!  
  
Chiste: Farewell, Jak.  
  
Jak: NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
But it was too late. Chiste was dead.  
  
Jak: CHISTE!  
  
Shirline: No, not her.  
  
Levihantan: Its Prite's fault that she is dead now.  
  
Jak: Prite.  
  
Jak start to growl when Prite slide down the hills and grabbed the stone what Jak has let go when Chiste pushed him.  
  
Prite: Is she?  
  
Levihantan: Dead? Yes. Thanks to you.  
  
Prite: Pity, now lets go back to the Underground and bring this stone to Big Green, okay?  
  
Jak: No, you die tonight.  
  
Prite looked up when Jak transformed into his Dark Side. He looked furious to Prite and make is claws ready to kill him. Levihantan looked also furious to Prite.  
  
Levihantan: Why Prite? Why are you betrayed us. Who give you the order to kill us?  
  
Prite: I don't tell.  
  
Shirline: Just tell it or be dead meat! Dark Jak has no mercy against his enemies. And you are now one of them.  
  
Prite: I should never tell!  
  
Prite run away with the stone in his hand. Dark Jak looked at his friends.  
  
DJak: Take Chiste's body and go back to the Underground. I'll see you three later.  
  
Then he chasses Prite. Levihantan and Shirline looked at it.  
  
Shirline: He will be die tonight if Jak grabbed him.  
  
Levihantan: Yeah.  
  
***  
  
Prite try to hid for Dark Jak, but Jak followed his track. Jak changed how longer he was Dark Jak. The Dark Eco changed him into a bloodthirsty monster. He was accustom to the Eco that used by elves and not the Eco that 'lived' in the wild.  
  
Dark Jak should kill everybody that came on his way but his big pray was Prite. When he found him he ran to him and try to kill him. Prite run away and grabbed his gun. He jumped on a boulder and try to shoot on Dark Jak.  
  
Dark Jak get hits in his arm, but he didn't care. He want to kill Prite. He jumped up and grabbed him. When he try to kill Prite, somebody shoot at him. Dark Jak looked up and saw Torn.  
  
Torn in his vehicle, try to kill the evil demon to rescue Prite. Dark Jak growled and take a run for it. Torn shoot another time and hit Dark Jak in his back. The demon screamed it out, but know to escape before Torn can kill him.  
  
Torn parking his vehicle to the ground and jumped of it. He run to Prite and give him a hand to stand up.  
  
Torn: Are you okay?  
  
Prite: Yeah, that monster almost killed me.  
  
Torn: But how?  
  
Prite: That monster came suddenly after me. He saw probably me as his diner. I got the Guardian stone were Samos was looking for.  
  
Torn: How you get that!  
  
Prite: Jak and his friends. I have followed them to make sure they be fine. Than that monster came to us. Jak give the stone to me and we run each way.  
  
Torn: And the beast has chassed you.  
  
Prite: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Torn: We go back to the Underground. Maybe Jak and the others are running back to it. Hope we find them there safety.  
  
Prite: Yeah, lets get hope.  
  
Torn walked back to his vehicle when Prite smirked behind his back.  
  
***  
  
-----responds-----  
  
Kiz: Thanks for the review  
  
Nobinoir: Don't worry hun, you have all the J&D Renegade chapters reviewed ^_^  
  
Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review  
  
Shark: I'm really on the half part of the story, but this 'season' is going to at least until chapter 30 or a little more ^_^'  
  
Until the next chapter and review please, but no flames. 


	28. Its our world

Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chap 28: Its our world  
  
***  
  
Farkness looked at the Crystal and discovered that the colors Blue and Green also begin to glow harder. They were in the neighborhood. He start to laugh, soon he got all the Eco Guardians and than he can take over the world.  
  
Felina walked to her farther, behind her walked Ashelin. Farkness saw them and walked to them.  
  
Farkness: Any news?  
  
Felina: We can't find the demon-boy yet, but he is the neighborhood. He want revenge on his enemies and you are one of them.  
  
Farkness: I know, but soon I catch him and I throw him back into his cell.  
  
Ashelin: He also chassed the Baron.  
  
Farkness: So, the Baron is also one of his enemies?  
  
Ashelin: Yes.  
  
Farkness: Exiting, don't you think.  
  
***  
  
Prite told his lying story at Samos and the others, when Shirline, Lef and Daxter walked to them. Shirline saw Prite and ran to him and grabbed him by his throat.  
  
Shirline: You still alive? Where is Jak!  
  
Samos: Unleash him Shirl!  
  
Shirline: NO! He is a betrayal! He even attacked us and killed Chiste!  
  
Samos: What!?  
  
Levihantan came closer to them with the dead body in his arms. Samos looked at it and then at Prite.  
  
Samos: Is it true?  
  
Prite: No, that thing killed her!  
  
Shirline: Liar!  
  
Prite: NO! Torn has saved me from that thing!  
  
Shirline: Where is Jak now, TELL ME!  
  
Prite: Torn has shoot him!  
  
Shirline: No.  
  
Prite: That thing is all dead by now.  
  
Shirline: NO!  
  
Shirline let him go and ran to the exit of the Underground. Daxter growled at Prite.  
  
Daxter: If he die, I scratch your eyes out!  
  
Then he chasses Shirline to search for Jak.  
  
***  
  
Shirline ran faster than she ever had done before. She must search for Jak before it was too late. She loose her family and she didn't want to loose him. She saw him, loves him, as a brother.  
  
Everybody say it, that Shirline and Jak looked almost the same. Only she is a girl and he is a boy. Shirline saw it too that Jak looks like her, the hair, the ears the same sizes and there attitudes. Even they were both Guardians of the Eco.  
  
Shirline still knows what her dad said to her when she was young. 'You should ever find a special friend that take care of you and you for him.' She is maybe good friends with Levihantan, but with Jak is something special. She don't know what but she knows.  
  
It likes of she know Jak all for years, but she met him a couple of month ago. What is the special about their friendship? And why she trust Jak more than she did with others. She only hopes that Jak lived and she can take him with her to a much safety place than the mountains.  
  
Daxter: SHIRL!  
  
Shirline heard Daxter screaming to her and she looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Wait for me!  
  
Shirline: Just jump on my shoulder!  
  
Daxter did what Shirline said to him and jumped onto her shoulder. She ran further. Suddenly a Power Cell fly to them and let Shirline stop with running. Daxter recognize the Power Cell.  
  
Daxter: It's the Power Cell from Jak!  
  
Shirline: Maybe she knows where Jak is. Can you bring us to him?  
  
Power Cells circled around Shirline and fly again. Shirline nodded and followed the Power Cell.  
  
***  
  
The Power Cell brought them to Dead Town. Daxter looked around.  
  
Daxter: Is that. . .  
  
Shirline: Dead Town, wanes destroyed by the Metal Heads.  
  
Daxter gulp and followed together with Shirline the Power Cell. The Power Cell fly into a broken house. When Shirline and Daxter walked into the house, they find Sig.  
  
Shirline and Daxter: SIG!  
  
Sig: Cherries!  
  
Shirline: What am I glad too see you.  
  
Sig: And I'm glad to see you.  
  
Daxter: We are looking for a Power Cell, she has fly into the house.  
  
Sig: Of course. She has fly back to her master.  
  
Shirline: You mean. . .  
  
Sig stand up and opened a curtain and found Jak in a other room from the house. Shirline and Jak ran to him.  
  
Jak: Hi guys.  
  
Shirline: JAK! By Mar, you still alive!  
  
Jak: Yeah, thanks to Sig.  
  
Sig: I found him in the mountains, half dead. He got a shot wound in his arm and back. He has lucky that the bullets didn't killed him.  
  
Jak: Not even a bullet can kill me.  
  
Shirline hugs him tight.  
  
Shirline: I'm so happy to see you alive.  
  
Daxter: Big guy!  
  
Jak: Hi buddy.  
  
Dax did the same as Shirline, hugs Jak tight.  
  
Jak: Dax, there is something I have to tell you.  
  
Daxter: What?  
  
Jak: What you only have to do is, look out the window.  
  
Daxter looked at Jak and then he ran to the window. He jumped onto the window-sill and looked outside. Then he was frighten.  
  
Daxter: It. . . it can't be!  
  
Jak walked to Daxter and lie his hand onto Daxter's back.  
  
Jak: Yes Dax, its true.  
  
Daxter: But why. . . when. . . where. . . how?  
  
They looked at a hut what was from Samos. Only it was destroyed. Shirline looked at it too and looked then at Jak.  
  
Jak: We are in the future Dax, this horrible place is our world.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
Kiz: You had really right about Chiste's dead ^_^'  
  
Shark: prite gets what he deserved, don't worry 0_ ^  
  
Lady Tsuru: hihi yeah, I notice it all when I play the demo of Jak II. Even he is in the Dark Jak stats, he don't survive the Dark Eco pools ^_^' 


	29. Something is wrong with Dark Jak

Sorry that it took so long before I updated. I spend more time at Deviantart then here  
  
Thanks for the comments Kiz, Shark and Lady Tsuru ^^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade  
  
Chapter 29: Something is wrong with Dark Jak  
  
***  
  
Daxter: I can't believe it! The whole time we been here is just.... 'sigh'  
  
Jak: Our world Daxter.  
  
Daxter: But how?  
  
Shirline: Maybe this is the future.  
  
Jak: Future?  
  
Shirline: The world changed Jak and there is nothing we can do about it.  
  
Jak nodded and looked at Samos' old hut. Then he walked out the room. Shirline and Daxter chasing him.  
  
Shirline: Where you going?  
  
Jak: To Samos hut!  
  
***  
  
When Jak and his friends walked inside the hut, they see that noting was left. The transporter was broking, the plants were dead and all the green eco where gone.  
  
Daxter: I get the creeps from this place. Let's get out of here.  
  
Jak: No Dax, not yet.  
  
Shirline: What are you looking at?  
  
Jak: Answers.  
  
Jak grabbed a book and start to read. Suddenly a tear appears in his eye and he closed the book.  
  
Jak: To much memories. I miss my old time. If I never go through that time port. . . 'sigh' I miss Keira and my uncle. Everybody of Sandover. Sentinel beach. . .  
  
Daxter: It is strange, but I miss the Flut-flut.  
  
Jak: Yeah. That Flut-flut, she saw you as her mom.  
  
Daxter: Shut up will ya!  
  
Shirline: Was the past better than this?  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Shirline: The past looks a better place. No weapons, no Krimzon Guards, Metal Heads.  
  
Daxter: And you love to hunt on Metal Heads Shirl!  
  
Shirline: I know, but its only for the protecting of the city. There's a lot of people that can't fight. Those monsters should kill them.  
  
Daxter: Ja~ak, I wanna go home.  
  
Jak: I know Dax, me too.  
  
Shirline: And I gone help you. There must be a way that you can go home.  
  
Jak: Yes, but what about my alter Ego? Farkness and Praxis has changed my life forever.  
  
Shirline: That's you're problem, not the mine.  
  
Jak: You want a fight?  
  
Shirline: Soon, a friendship-fight.  
  
Jak start to smile at Shirline and Shirline smiled back. Then they walked outside of Samos' hut and saw suddenly a boy, standing next to a building. Jak knew that boy. It was the same boy from the zoomer that he stole when they try to loose the guards of his back.  
  
Mataius: You are that boy who steals my zoomer! Where is it?  
  
Jak: What are you talking about?  
  
Mataius: MY ZOOMER! YOU STOLED IT!  
  
Jak: I'm sorry. But the zoomer is broking. Krimzon Guards had shooting on it.  
  
Mataius: Then I get from you an other zoomer. One that isn't stolen!  
  
Jak: I haven't the money for it, so don't borrow me with it!  
  
Mataius: I WANT A NEW ZOOMER FROM YOU!  
  
Jak: AND I HAVEN'T THE MONEY FOR IT!  
  
Shirline: Can the two boys choose an other time for fighting?  
  
Jak: Why?  
  
Shirline: Because, we're not alone!  
  
Jak looked around and saw some strange beasts. Jak count them, there were at least fifteen of them.  
  
Jak: What are those things.  
  
Shirline: Those are Metal Heads!  
  
Jak: So, those are the Metal Heads. Ugly things.  
  
Gunner #1: Look at yourself!  
  
Jak: I do, but then I see a beautiful face.  
  
Gunner#2: Shut up! We gone kill you and now!  
  
Jak grabbed his gun and Shirline make her 'wrist' gun ready. Even Mataius grabbed his weapon.  
  
Mataius: Before we die, I want to know your names.  
  
Jak: Jak. The girl is Shirline and the rodent is Daxter.  
  
Daxter: HEY!  
  
Jak: This the true Dax.  
  
Daxter: Thanks to you Jak!  
  
Shirline: And you? What's your name?  
  
Mataius: Mataius, but call me Mat.  
  
Daxter: If we ever survive this ambush!  
  
Jak: We survive.  
  
Suddenly the Metal Heads are attacking them and Jak shoot at each Metal Head. One Metal Head knows to push the weapon out of Jak's hands. Even Shirline has no changes against the Metal Heads.  
  
Shirline: They are to many of them!  
  
Mataius: We cannot win this!  
  
Jak: Yes we can!  
  
Shirline: Jak, you don't mean. . .  
  
Jak: I'm sorry Shirl, but he is our only change, if we want to life longer than today.  
  
Shirline nodded and Mataius looked at Jak. What was he talking about? Suddenly, Jak transformed into Dark Jak and did a Dark Bomb attack and killed the Metal Heads. Mataius hide behind Shirline's back.  
  
Mataius: What is happen to him?  
  
Shirline: Don't worry, he's still Jak. Right Jak?  
  
Dark Jak did strange. He grabbed his head and start to growl. Something wanes him in his powers, but what was it. Suddenly Dark Jak looked menacing at his friends and make his claws ready for the attack.  
  
Shirline saw it, it wasn't Jak. Dark Jak was turned into a monster without control over his body.  
  
Shirline: Stay back! I warning you!  
  
She makes her weapon ready and Dark Jak attacking her. Mataius and Daxter hide behind a rock. Shirline fight for her life and avoid the claw attacks. Dark Jak dived and grabbed Shirline's leg and let her fall on her back.  
  
Then Dark Jak makes another time his claws ready and wanes to attack her. Shirline closed her eyes and Dark Jak attack her. 


End file.
